Chair Tales
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: My first ever fanfic! What happens when Queen of the Upper East Side meets her perfect match in UES bad boy Chuck Bass? What happens when things go wrong and Blair needs a helping hand? Features many of the regular cast. Script format for easy read.
1. Chapter 1 Jealousy Has It's Merits

**A.N- Hello readers.**

**Thank you for reading my story…this was my first ever fan-fiction so reading it back now I can tell how badly written it is, it's totally awful! So I totally apologise for that, I would change it but I have no time and there are too many chapters to go back and edit it all! I also apologise for it being written in script format rather than as a story as I wasn't intending on publishing this for anyone to read when I started it and there's no point changing it all now although I admit the script format takes away a sense of emotion etc and is really blunt and to the point, but the story line is worth it...plus there is a sequel to this fan fiction which is much better written but you'll have to read this one first!**

**This has not been beta'd so I apologise for any errors or writing crimes! Please read and review…your opinions would be much appreciated!**

* * *

**Gossip Girl #They say keep your friends close and enemies closer...but what happens when friends become enemies and enemies become friends? Welcome to the upper East side where even Mother Teresa is at risk of corruption. You know you love me #**

In School Yard.  
Blair sits with Serena.

Serena(S): So, have you seen chuck lately?  
Blair(B): Chuck? why would I see him? no i haven't.  
S: just, you and him seem kinda friendly.  
B: Ugh! I don't think so! Chuck doesn't have any friends. He isn't capable of having a conversation that doesn't involve talk of sex and drugs.  
S: He has Nate.  
B: My point exactly.  
S: What? Do you think Nate is just as bad? You did go out with him remember!  
B: Yes and he cheated on me...Remember? They are both the same.  
Serena gets embarrassed and her expression conveys a sense of guilt.  
S: Yes, We were drunk Blair. Can we not bring that up please.

Coincidently Chuck walks up to where S and B are sitting. He is accompanied by three giggling girls.

B: Oh look who it is, Casanova and his three sluts.  
Chuck (C): I'll take that as a compliment. (bends over and whispers to B and S) By the way, they're just an accessory, nothing more...they practically follow me...i don't even know their names...loose women Blair, a different species to you .  
B: Ugh. What do you want man-whore?!  
C: (stands upright again) Me and the girls are going to the opening of my burlesque club tonight, i wanted to personally invite you two. what do you say Blair?....Serena? are you busy tonight?  
S: Umm, actually me and Dan were going to get together.....and hang out....and stuff.  
B: Didn't you guys have a fight?  
S: Ye, that's why we're hanging out..to talk.  
C: And Blair? I'll send the car round at 7?  
B: For what? I'm not coming. You wont see me dead in that bar of yours, it's degrading....full of perverted men...like yourself (to chuck)  
S: Ouch! Blair, you should go. You might actually enjoy it.  
C: I'd take your friends advice if i were you. You never know, you might have the night of your life.

There is a short silence.

C: Be ready by 7.

Chuck exits followed by his giggling girls.

B: Serena! I don't wanna go! I have better things to do!  
S: I'm sure it wont be as bad as you think! just go and have fun, if you don't like it you can leave. i mean we've been to loads of places like that before, it wont be that scandalous!  
B: Ye but those places weren't owned by Chuck Bass'tard... imagine it, full of whores, drugs and drink. it's not exactly my scene. maybe yours, not mine.  
S: Well maybe you should make it your scene... just think about it. Anyway I have to go now, got chemistry and wouldn't wanna miss that! (Laughs)  
B: All right i'll see you later then, i'm free for another hour before i have class!  
S: Well you'll have time to think about tonight then!  
B: (shouts as Serena runs off) I'm not going...

Blair walks inside to common room.  
Nate is also there.  
There is still awkwardness between them.

Nate(N): Hey Blair.  
B: Hey (smiles)  
N: I've got free period.  
B: Ummm me too.  
N: Do you wanna go for a..... coffee or something?  
B: Ummm, ok i guess we could.  
N: Cool, lets go our usual place.  
B: Ok.

They are at a Cafe, they have ordered Coffee.

N: So hows things nowadays, i hardly see you.  
B: Everything great.  
N: Good.

There is a short silence.

N: Your mom and my dad are working on an advertising campaign.  
B: I know.  
N: Well it's going pretty good as far as I've heard.  
B: That's good.  
N: I saw Dan and Jenny yesterday, they said they visited their mum in Connecticut, reminded me of when we used to spend summers in the Hamptons.  
B: Ye ......Serena Loved it there.  
N: Umm, ye, did she? I didn't know that...not that I should know, it's just....ummm..

Is interrupted (luckily) by waitress.  
Waitress: Your Cappuccino and your latte.. and some hospitality chocolate cake. enjoy your drinks.

N: Thanks.

Nate takes a sip of his cappuccino.

N: So, how's school?  
B: Usual.  
N: I've been thinking more about what I want do...you know....dad wants me to go to college...mom wants me to do what dad wants...etc, i just want find out what I really want..... you know what i mean Blair?  
B: Sure.  
N: So I've been thinking about college and stuff and how I've always wanted to make my parents happy.....make dad proud...but now i don't know what I want any more.

Silent pause.

N: Ye, and I've been thinking that i should probably take a year out or something...i dunno....just a break really. ....Am... I ....boring you, or is something on your mind...you seem kinda distant?  
B: No, I'm listening.

Nate acknowledges the fact that maybe things are still awkward between them, judging by Blair's short answers and lack of response to him. He decides to go neutral and stop talking about himself.

N: Are you going to try the cake? it's chocolate, your favourite.  
B: (Nods head) No.  
N: Chuck's having an opening tonight, you probably haven't heard, but its a new place he brought, he's really excited about it.  
B: Actually he did tell me about that. it sounds like great fun.  
N: Really? I didn't think it was your kind of thing?  
B: Well, then you don't know me as well as you think, i think it's a great idea. in fact he's invited me to the opening. i wouldn't miss it,...you have to be loyal to your friends right?, and Chuck seems really proud of this new venture.  
N: Ye, he is happy.  
B: And that's all that matters, Are you going, it's definitely your scene, promiscuous girls...alcohol..., im just going because Chuck really wanted me to be there, he invited me and Serena but Serena cant make it, she's busy, he's sending his car round to pick me up, isn't that nice of him!?  
N: yeah.  
B: I cant wait to see what he's done to the place, it used to be a coffee shop, but he promised that I'll be pleasantly surprised. I'm sure I will, he's always full of surprises.  
N: I know.  
B: And Knowing Chuck he's probably turned it into something original, im looking forward to it...so are you gonna be there?  
N: Probably.  
Blair proceeds to get up  
B: Well I'll see you there then, i have to go now I've got a bit of shopping to do.  
N: What about school?  
B: Oh, no big deal, I'll only miss a bit, I'll go in later. taraah.  
N: Bye.

Blair exits.  
Blairs Residence.

Dorota the house keeper answers front door. Chuck's driver is waiting outside.

Dorota (Dt): Miss. Blair your car is here.  
B: Great, don't wait up for me I'll be home late.  
Dt: Ok Miss Blair, do take care.  
B: Dont worry about me, i'll be fine!

Outside Chuck's bar.  
Chuck is awaiting Blair's arrival.  
Blair's car approaches and Blair exits car.

C: Well look who turned up to my party. I was expecting an empty car.  
B: Well I had nothing better to do.  
C: Of course.  
B: Im not here for you anyway! I only came because i'm meeting my friends here.  
C: And which friends might they be?  
B: None of your business, now move out of my way, i dont want to be seen speaking to you!

Blair enters club.  
shortly followed by Chuck.  
Blair looks around the club.

C: What do you think.  
B: Didnt i just get rid of you?  
C: You'll never get rid of me.  
B: It's the same as every other club.  
C: What? Are you crazy...! Who has a stage like that, drinks like these (as he picks up a cocktail from a waiters tray.) waiters like that (waitresses are almost naked and waiters are dressed solely in pants and a bow tie) and dancers like them (points to the stage where burlesque dancers are performing).  
B: I've seen better.  
C: (shows a look of disappointment) We also have private rooms for private shows....maybe i can show you one of them...  
B: In your dreams, i'm staying far away from you.

They are interrupted by Nate who casually joins the conversation.

N: Blair, you made it.  
B: Ye.  
N: Me and Chuck have been her for the past hour getting to know the workers, it's a great set up don't you think, and the workers are really friendly too.  
B: Ye, i bet they are.  
C: (laughs) Nate quite enjoyed getting to know the dancers!  
N: What? No! i wasn't referring to those workers, i meant the other workers, like the ones at the bar, the waiter...  
C: Sure Nate...  
B: Chuck, you were going to show me the private rooms...  
C: I thought you.....(is interrupted)  
B: Oh just come (drags him away)

Nate watches them walk off.

C: Easy on the Jacket, do you know how expensive this was!  
B: More expensive than your bedtime exploits?  
C: Depends, ....some nights are free.  
B: Uggh, you disgust me!  
C: I love it when you talk dirty...  
Blair attempts to storm off, but is apprehended by Chuck once more

C: The private rooms are this way...(as he holds on to her arm)  
Blair breaks free of his grasp attempting to walk away from him.  
They are approached by a scantily clad dressed woman, who eyes up Chuck.

Girl (G): I've been told you're the humble owner of this establishment?  
C: Proud owner, .......yes. and you are...?  
B: Leaving!!! (grabs Chuck by the arm and proceeds to walk in the direction pointed out to her by Chuck as being towards the private rooms)

C: You dont have to be so rough in public! If you want to show me the animal in you, wait till we're alone...  
B: You'll be lucky if i show you anything.  
C: Im intrigued.  
B: Dont be.

Chuck and Blair enter a private room.  
The room is dark, with a single red chaise longue style seating furniture.  
There is a small stand with various alcoholic drinks and appetisers.  
There is various other stands with other aphrodisiacs such as a chocolate fountain with dipping fruits and marshmallows.

C: So, .......what do you think of my....lair?  
B: You mean nest....?!  
C: Well if thats what you want it to be.......i didn't see you as the maternal type.  
B: Well i can be a medley of things.  
C: Really?...(as he pours drinks for them)  
B: (accepts a drink from him)  
C: Can you be what i want you to be right now?  
B: No.  
C: You haven't even heard me out yet.  
B: I dont need to, i can almost envisage what your sick mind is conjuring up...and i'm not interested.  
C: And why might that be (takes a sip of his drink)  
B: Because you make me sick.  
C: Really?....or maybe it's because your a virgin?  
B: What?! What would you know?.....Who told you that?  
C: Does it matter....i'm sure everyone knows....you can never be sure with Gossip Girl...  
B: I've never seen anything like that on Gossip Girl....was it Nate?  
C: (begins to touch Blair's arm) Look lets forget about that...why dont we sit...and talk.  
B: You two talked about me?  
C: Does it matter now? Your not his girlfriend any more. get over it.  
B:(almost doesn't realise he is holding her, something she would not usually allow!) I am over it.  
C: Then stop thinking about him and move on elsewhere...  
B: But how could he tell you! who else must he have told!! That's my business!...and it's not like i' m..."that" because i didnt want to! he was the one that didn't...every time i got close he just moved further away! So how could he complain about me! especially to you!  
C: Well if i were him, i'd have nothing to complain about...(attempts to make a move on her)  
B: (realises chuck's intentions and pulls slightly away from his face, but he still has a slight hold on her arms) Well, you wouldn't complain about anything as long as you got sex....im sure even a hermaphrodite would enthral you!  
C: Well if she....he-she looked anything like you...  
B: What ever he said to you about me...it probably wasn't true anyway...he hardly took the time to get to know me! And you never will! (attempts to pull away from chuck)  
C: Maybe he was too busy getting to know Serena...  
B: (suddenly stops from trying to release her arm from his grasp) Serena?......she was never good enough for him...  
C: I agree....she's not exactly alluring............not like you.....................if i were Nathaniel i would never look at her twice.............but you on the other hand....(begins to caress her)............the truth is....Serena? she would never tempt me (strokes his face onto hers).............but you have (attempts to kiss her...)

Blair and Chuck kiss passionately, until they fall onto the sofa and continue, unitl they have sex.  
**  
Gossip Girl: # Talk of Serena and Nate definitely pushed Blair into "revenge sleeping" with Chuck, but that's Chuck Bass, who just happens to be Ex-BF's BFF! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl...#**


	2. Chapter 2 Last Night's Dinner

**Last Nights Dinner is Today's Lunch**

**Gossip Girl: # Spotted, non-virgin, leaving the Bass Bar at 6 in the morning?...wearing last nights attire...who had a late night? Thats our girl! you know you love me! #**

Serena approaches Blair who is walking into school.

S: Hey B! Wait up.

Blair looks back but continues to walk.

S: B? How are you? oh Ye how was last night. did you make an appearance?  
B: It was dull.  
S: Really? The Basses dont do dull! Come on what was it really like?

Chuck comes up from behind inviting himself to the conversation.

C: What was what like? (gives Blair a teasing look, which isnt reciprocated)  
S: Your opening night? i was just asking Blair how it went? But by the looks of it, she didnt enjoy herself! You did keep her company didnt you!  
C: Ofcourse, I had sole responsibility over her, she had the time of her life....why dont you ask her again..i'm sure...  
(is interrupted by an angry Blair who trys to pull Serena away from him in order to end the conversation)  
B: Chuck! dont flatter yourself! I didnt enjoy myself one bit...Serena, i left after like an hour or so...like i said it wasnt my scene i should never of gone in the first place. (as Serena releases herself and turns to chuck)  
S: Really chuck? You invite us and then you desert B?! I thought you'd at least hang about with her, you knew she was alone there, you would have been the only person there she knew, do you always have to be so self-conceited and selfish!  
B: Well he obviously only cares about himself! Lets go!

Chuck is almost in shock at Blairs behaviour. He decides not to argue and remains quite whilst the girls turn and walk away.  
Blair turns to look back at him and receives a nod of disappointment from Chuck.

S: I cant believe he left you on your own! And yesterday he was so desperate for you to go to that thing!  
B: Well like i said, he only cares about himself.  
S: I know but i thought that...you know...he kinda liked you...well not liked...not like like but more of had a soft spot for you... do you know what i mean?  
B: (Blair show discontent) Are you crazy! he only has one soft spot, and its on the lower half of his body!  
Serena laughs at Blairs admission  
S: No, but with you...he's different...you know?  
B: No, i don't know! and your wrong!  
S: But comon, i think he kind of respects you. He's never done or said anything to hurt your feelings, he never says anything mean to you the way he does with me and other people, in fact he kind of flirts with you!  
B: No way! of course he says mean things to me! we've never had a constructive conversation! you know that! And respect? He doesn't respect himself!  
S: Thats not true...think about it...your the one that says mean things to him, yet he never says anything back...in fact when you curse him, he'll turn it into a suggestive flirtatious remark! He's always teasing you in a flirtatious way! He's never like that with anyone else. And he knows what your like...you know...that your not like most other girls...pining after any guy...sleeping around and that....he respects you for that.  
B: How do you know? Has he said anything to you about me?  
S: Well, no , but i can just tell....i know him well enough to recognise that he's.........different with you.  
B: But how do you know how he feels...your acting as though he's spoken about me....to you...has he?  
S: No, but just some of the things he says to you, like how your different from the girls he hangs around with.  
B: He's never said anything like that...your just making it up.  
S: B! im not, you obviously dont pay much attention to the signs.  
B: Ok now your freaking me out! Stop this Mother Chucker talk I'm not interested! and don't ever bring this up with anyone else either!  
S: Ok, no need to get defensive, i was just making a deduction! Anyway, im sure if he wanted you he would have made a move by now!  
B: Ye....Exactly....and he hasn't....so hush! (has a flashback of the night before, with Chuck)

Lunch Time at school, Blair walks down corridor.  
Someone suddenly pulls her into a a corner out of site from everyone else.  
Chuck Bass.

B: You! What do you think you're doing!!  
C: You left so early in the morning?  
B: I dont know what you're talking about, let go of me! (struggles to break free)  
Chuck keeps hold of her, doesn't want to let go.  
B: You're hurting me let go!  
Chuck lets go but blocks her way.  
C: You left before i woke up....you should have waited, i would've given you a ride home...or did you prefer walking out in that state?  
B: Anything to be away from you!  
C: Thats not what you said last night....while you were begging for more.  
B: Ugghh dont make me sick!  
C: I'm just pointing out your satisfaction of my company.  
B: You were in the right place at the right time., you could have been any guy... but unfortunately i got stuck with you.  
C: Now why dont i believe that? You wouldn't sleep with a guy, unless it meant something to you...  
B: Well you obviously don't know me as well as you think!  
C: I disagree.  
B: Well that's you're opinion...now move out of my way.  
C: Another thing...Serena is you best friend, why haven't you told her about last night?  
B: Nothing happened last night! OKAY! there's nothing to tell!  
C: You made me look like an idiot in front of her. I looked after you last night and you made out that i ditched you!  
B: Looked after me?!! HUH! you exploited me!  
C: That's a lie and you know it! You wanted to do it just as much as i did....admit it Waldorf...you lust over me.  
B: HA!! you really think that?  
C: I know it...  
B: Maybe it's you that lusts over me...?

Chuck, quite taken aback by that remark, turns slightly away from her.

C: I dont think so......I lust over no one.

Chuck looks back at blair, and gives his trademark glare..

C:I'm Chuck Bass.  
B: Well maybe Chuck Bass is into me? It would explain your desperate attempts to lure me in.  
C: What attempts? (chuck begins to struggle with what to say) .............Last night was just........ game play....thats all...i only slept with you cuz i felt sorry for you...and anyway...it was just a ploy...i wanted to conquer the unconquered..dont get too full of yourself...your nothing special...your below special.....in fact you were nothin spectacular last night...no wonder nate had to pursue serena...(guilt ridden look on his face for what he just said)

Blair looks shocked and clearly upset...almost teary eyed as she takes a step back, before turning around and running away.  
Chuck watches after her, did he really mean all that or does he regret what he said?  
And what was serena saying about Chuck never saying anything mean to Blair??? Maybe Blair picked a nerve there...?

Blair at home.  
Receives phone call from serena.

S: Hey B, Where are you, i thought we were gonna go shopping after school?  
B: I'm at home, not feeling well, i left school after lunch.  
S: Oh,...is everything ok? i can come round if you want.  
B: No thanks im fine.

Blair hangs up.  
She sits on her bed with a box of tissues.

Outside school.  
Serena is walking down street, a limo stops near her.  
Limo window down, chuck is inside.

C: Need a ride?  
S: What, from you? No thanks. i'd rather walk.  
C: Suit yourself.

Serena remembers the conversation she had with Blair about Chuck, and now the fact that Blair has gone home...something seems up..so she quickly changes her mind.

S: Chuck! (calls after him just as his limo moves off), actually, you know what, i'll take you up on that offer.  
C: Change of heart?

Chuck opens the door and moves over to let Serena in.

C: So, where are you going? Alone...  
S: I had a shopping trip planned with B, but she went home after lunch. Apparently she's feeling sick.

Chuck avoids delving into the conversation and looks away.  
Serena can tell by the look on his face that something is wrong.

S: Chuck...is something up? I mention Blair and all of a sudden you go all awkward on me?  
C: Nothings up.  
S: Fine.....urmm about this morning...i didnt mean to be harsh with you or anything...it's just...i can be quite protective over B....she's really insecure and sensitive you know...fragile...she gets upset really easily and the fact that you didn't keep her company last night would have upset her and i was just defending her you know.

Chuck doesn't respond....Blair lying about last night to Serena is the least of his worries...it's becoming more clear to him that he must have really hurt her feelings at lunch. Regret pours over him, but he remains quite.

S: Chuck...? Is everything ok? is not like you to seem so distant....hello what have you done to Chuck Bass!! (as she knocks on his head)  
C: (Moving his head away from her) I'm Fine! And for your information, you have your facts wrong! i was with her last night the whole time...I didn't leave her for a second.  
S: What? (laughs) No way! ........wait...your serious? (chuck glares) No, ...Blair wouldnt lie....  
C: Well clearly she does.  
S: But why would she lie to me about that, and infront of you..? wait maybe she was just embarrased....you know what she's like...never wanting to concede.  
C: Sure, whatever.  
S: No seriously...ok...she could have told me in private...but maybe she was ...i dunno....ashamed that she actually enjoyed herself...just like we said she would! So, you hung out? did she have fun?  
C: Why dont you ask her.  
S: ok, Maybe i will...... Did.... you have fun?  
C: (Looks at serena...short silence)  
S: i'll take that as a yes!

Serena looks at her phone to check for messages.

S: Did you see her today after lunch? She didn't seem ill in the morning....i wonder what happened to her.  
C: Well why dont you go see her....to make sure she's ok.  
S: And since when did you get soft? i didnt know you had a caring bone in your body.  
C: I'm not getting soft! i was just making a suggestion. And i did see blair at lunch....we spoke....  
S: Oh, and did she seem well.  
C: She's not sick....I may have said something.  
S: What do you mean?  
C: I was angry with her for lying about last night...to you. I may have said a few things that i didnt mean.  
S: Like what Chuck!  
C: Go see her, it's probably the reason she went home....look i didnt mean to upset her....i couldn't control it ok...the words just rolled off my tongue without me having a chance to think about what i was saying.....ok...i didnt mean any of it....i swear. make sure she knows that.  
S: Why dont you make sure! You go see her...apologise!  
C: I dont apologise to no one. All i'm saying is that i said something that i shouldn't have said. if you want to make her feel better tell her i didn't mean it.  
S: But did you mean it?  
C: I...No. Like i said, i shouldn't have said it to her.  
S: OK fine, take me to her house, ill speak to her....you know what! i knew something was wrong...wherever there's chuck trouble follows closely behind! You just have to hurt everything you come in contact with. You know something, i dont respect you but i'd still class you as a friend...just because of how long we've known each other and been "friends", it's like we owe it to each other to be on the same side. But Blair? she doesn't owe you anything, she doesn't have to be friends with vermin like you, but she chose to be because she might actually like you...but no you couldn't have that so you just ruin it all!  
C: Calm down ok...i dont appreciate being insulted whilst in my own vicinity. And since when the hell was Blair ever friendly with me! I gave her the time of day but all i got back was insolence...you really need to think things through before you make such accusations!  
S:(seems to agree with him slightly- short silence, they both sit back) I'm sorry ok....your right...maybe this is just one big misunderstanding you know? my friendship with Blair is practically on the rocks...i feel like i'm on a trial period and if i slip up it's over again....i don't wanna lose her again...and most of all i dont want her to lose me....she needs me....she can't cope alone.....like i said before she's sensitive and she needs friends....i made a huge mistake and i'm sure she's not over it...i guess that's why i'm so protective over her....so im sorry for lashing out on you...i just don't want her to get hurt again.  
C: I understand.  
S: (surprised look on face) Really? you actually understand what i mean?  
C: Your stop. Waldorf residence.

Limo stops.

S: Look you should go in...talk to her...  
C: I did that at lunch...it didnt work.  
S: Try again....please....if you want to apologise to her you should do it yourself....I know you make out that your this care free tough guy whose only interest is getting drunk and wasted...only wanting sex from women...but i know you have a softer side to you...it's just a matter of discovering it.  
C: Your thinking too much...Im Chuck Bass...what you see...is what you get.  
S: But your different with Blair...i've always noticed that...you sweet with her. And you right you have given her the time of day...you're always nice to her, even when she treats you bad...you just let her get away with it.  
C: Like at lunch today? (sarcastic, because he was horrible to her at lunch)  
S: Well everyone gets frustrated sometimes...i know you didn't mean to hurt her but, im sure you only said those things because of the frustration or rebellion or whatever...it doesn't matter...the point is you didnt mean it...she needs to know that.  
C: Then go tell her..... whatever you want. I have plans.  
S: (disappointed look) Fine... have it your way. Run away...i'll go talk to her.

Serena gets out of limo and limo drives off.

In Blairs room, Serena walks in.  
Blair is lying on bed.

S: Hey Blair...Dorota let me in....you ok?  
B: What do you want...i told you im not well... leave me on my own.

Serena sits down on bed.

S: Is there anything you wanna tell me.....about what really happened last night?

Blair springs up on bed.

B: What do you know?!  
S: Nothing much...just that Chuck seems to remember that he spent the whole time with you at the opening.

Blair looks away.

S: B why didnt you just tell me! Its no big deal! ......... is it because you thought id make fun of you or something?  
B: Maybe.  
S: B! I would never do that....theres nothing wrong with hanging out with Chuck! I mean...ok...maybe there is a little bit...but if you had a good time thats all that matters...!!! And you had a good time right?

Blair smiles

B: Ye. (she then remembers lunch and becomes upset again)  
S: Ok great, you were honest...thats good. It's totally ok if you had fun...even if it was with a Bass. He is a party animal as i've heard....i just hope he hasn't converted you! I dont want you ending up like....Georgina!  
B: That will never happen! Chuck has no influence on me. I hate him. (voice trails off)  
S: He gave me a lift here.

Blair looks up.

S: I was gonna go shopping and i bumped into him, he was giving me lift to town...but then we spoke...  
B: What did he tell you!  
S: Someting about a conversation you guys had at lunch BUT dont worry! He didnt give me details....i just mentioned the fact that you went home sick after lunch and by his expression i could tell something was wrong so i asked and he told me you guys spoke at lunch and that he may have said some really horrible things that he didnt mean and wished he'd never said. Blair? what did he say?

Tears build up in Blairs eyes.

S: Come on honey you can tell me. please i wanna be there for you.

After a pause Blair turns to Serena.

B: He was so malicious . he said that i was nothing special and that Nate had good reason to cheat on me, he made out that i was wasnt worthy....wasnt good enough....i mean...why did he have to bring up nate!? he knows im trying to get over that but he used it to insult me! to hurt my feelings...why would he do that to me...  
S: Look he told me that he regretted it...he must have just spoken in haste without realising what he was saying...you know what he's like! He has no sense of empathy.  
B: But he didnt have to say those things! (sobs)  
S: I know hun...what can i say...i could tell he felt guilty....i know for a fact he didnt mean to hurt you.  
B: NO YOU DONT! You dont know him!!! He hates me and i hate him too! I wish i'd never gone to that stupid thing with him! why do these things happen to me!!!  
S: Look i dont understand what would make him say that but i do know that he wanted to somehow apologise. Ssshhh hun, please...dont cry...it'l be ok.

short silence while serena tries to comfort Blair.

S: Hey, what were you guys talking about before it turned ugly?  
B: urmmm.. i dont remember.  
S: Comon, think...what did you say right before he said those things?  
B: (speech is broken) Ummm...he was being his conceited self....accusing me of lusting over him...just his way of trying to come onto a girl...but then i....kind of ....you know....turned it round on him....saying that it was him that was after me....always making desperate attempts on me....and then he got all angry and said those things....i wasn't saying it to him in a bad way...i was talking in our usual way...i didnt deserve to be treated like that! i dont know why he got so angry...  
S: Defensive.  
B: ...What? (looking puzzled)  
S: He wasnt angry Blair...he was in denial...just like you were. remember in the morning, when i spoke to you about the very same thing? The fact that i thought he was different with you and you went all defensive on me and told me to shutup.  
B: I didnt tell you to shutup, i didnt get angry with you.  
S: No you got defensive...only you've been defensive before...thats why you knew how to do it right without getting angry...and i've seen you get defensive before so thats why i could tell you didnt mean it.  
B: What's your point S?  
S: Well think about it...Chuck isnt the way he is with you, with anyone else...he likes coming on to you and he accuses you of liking him... its projection...he's the one that likes you...when you confronted him about it, he didnt know how to handle it...hes never been in that situation before..so it's fight or flight and he resorted to something he's never done before...get angry with you and insult you. He was just being defensive...of course he didnt mean what he said...it was to late for him to realise what he'd said was wrong because he'd already said it. He didnt mean it Blair. There's more to it that what it seems.  
B: But it hurt....and it still hurts..... And thats just your opinion. you could be wrong. and you probably are. why cant you just admit he's inconsiderate and purely evil. he doesnt care about anyone except himself and i hate him!  
S: B, Comon, just calm down...give my opinion a chance. trust me. i can see it on his face. this is different. he's different with this. trust me.  
B: I'm not his type.  
S: (giggles) Really! and what is his type!  
B: A whore.  
S: (laughs) Blair! that might be what he passes his time on...but do you really think he'd want to spend the rest of his life with a woman like that?  
B: I wouldn't be surprised. And i dont think he'd want just the one woman.  
S: Blair, he's young, hes a guy...they need exploration.  
B: They need sex.  
S: Exactly...he's a womaniser...the kind of guy who spends his youth getting hammered, stoned and sleeping around as much as possible.. but he still has a dream.  
B: What are you on about?  
S: I mean...he might be a player now, but he still dreams of finding that perfect woman who he can spend the rest of his life with...he's just not ready to find her at the moment...unless...  
B: Unless what?  
S: Unless...he thinks she's found him.  
B: I hope your not thinking what i think you are!  
S: What! (laughs) what b! you think im wrong! maybe he'd disagree with me too. I dont think he knows it yet...but i think he's seen something in you.  
B: I dont wanna talk about this...i hate him and i dont want to talk about him anymore.  
S: B, just think about it ok...maybe he likes you and he's just confused...i've always known he has a soft spot for you...he's probably just going through the motions right now...it would explain the outburst.... and a lot of other things for that matter.  
B: You should go, i want to get some rest.  
S: Ok (blair gets up to escort Serena out of the room) But just dont rule it out ok....and dont be upset anymore....you know he didnt mean it and im sure it's a matter of time before he'l apologise to you....ok just give it a chance.  
B: Give what a chance?  
S: Him.  
B Bye...i'll see you tomorrow at school.  
S:Ok, bye, see you tommorrow take care.

Serena exits room, Blair closes door behind her and leans on door for a while, just thinking about what Serena said.  
Blair smiles a little before frowning again for even contemplating a smile!  
**  
Gossip Girl: #Whats this? Is Blair a damzel in distress in need of Prince Charming? But the question is will our prince come to her rescue? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


	3. Chapter 3 A Date With the Devil

**Gossip Girl: # Spotted, Bass at Flower's Inc. Is that rose for a Waldorf or are you treating yourself...you know what they say...players only love you when they're playing...careful B, don't go getting pricked by a thorn! You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl! #**

School Corridor  
Chuck approaches Serena....

S: Hey....Chuck...  
C: Did you talk to her?  
S: Ummm ....yeah...but if you want to know how she's feeling you should ask her yourself...im not going to be a messenger or anything.  
C: I doubt she'll even look at me let alone talk.  
S: Maybe you should at least try Chuck!  
C: Leave it. it doesn't matter.  
S: Maybe it does.  
C: Well it doesn't bother me.  
S: (disappointed) Fine Chuck...you know sometimes, i see a side of you that makes me think...maybe he's not that bad after all...but then you always do...or say something to change my mind again! I feel like after all these years i still don't really know you...and maybe what everyone says about you is true you know...so why do i bother? You're the last person i should trust with my best friend! Just forget it...ok.. see you later.

Serena proceeds to walk away.  
Chuck calls out to her.

C: Serena.  
Serena Turns around  
C: Do me a favour.  
S: What?

Chuck talks to Serena....what they are saying is unheard.

Lunch time at school  
Blair gets a text from Serena  
S Text: Hey B, i nd 2 talk 2 u, it's important...i'll w8 4 u in CB17 xoxo  
B Text: Ok, btw isnt that room where ppl go to smoke weed. i cnt stand tht smell! XoXo  
S Text: Ha! dnt wry no1 here xoxo  
B Text: K, c u in abit XoXo

Blair makes her way to meet Serena.  
She lets herself in and the door closes behind her and is locked. Key removed.

B: You! What are you doing! (Attempts to open door but is grabbed by Chuck!) Let....GO!  
C: SShhhh, it's locked, i have the key.  
B: I don't want to speak to you Chuck! What do you want! ......  
where's Serena? she told me to meet....Oh...clever...so now you're sneaking around scheming with my best friend...  
C: Well i'd rather scheme with you, but you don't give me a chance...  
B: After the way you treat me....  
C: That's the reason i called....well....tricked you into coming here.  
B: I told you im not interested in anything you have to say....What's.....that? (Looking at a blood red rose in his hand)  
C: The beginning of an apology...? (Hands out the rose to her)  
B: (doesn't take it) I don't want to hear your meaningless dramatics.  
C: It's not drama....I swear.  
B: Then what is it.  
C: It's a rose. I wanted to...(interrupted)  
B: Not that! im talking about this! Why have you called me here? What do you want?  
C: Something I've.....never asked for before.......Forgiveness.  
B: You don't deserve it....you can't just fix things so easily!....i want to make sure you feel the way i felt when you said those things!  
C: (looks away...clearly disheartened) .....(turns back to Blair and walks closer to her) Never does the human soul appear so strong as when it forgoes revenge, and dares forgive an injury..  
B: (in two minds, looks hurt) You can make up a quarrel Chuck.....but it will always show where it was patched.  
C: It won't be like that (holds onto her)....  
B: You used me....you admitted to that...remember...conquering the unconquered...  
C: I didn't mean it...  
B: You must have had a right laugh....Blair Waldorf...loses her virginity with Chuck Bass...a great headline and you take all the credit.  
C: No...  
B: Yes! You played a game and you won....you fooled me...well fool no more...i'm not going to be a victim anymore...  
C: Just listen to me....  
B: I've listened enough...i might be naive but i wont let you drag me down again...it's over chuck...what ever it was...it's over...(breaks free of his grasp)  
C: (contemplates giving up by turning away from her to let her go)  
B: (turns door handle) I...need the key.  
C: (turns towards her...gets the key out of his pocket...looks at it and then at her as she puts her hand out to take key) I made one mistake Blair.  
B: One! huh! ....just give me the key!  
C: The old Chuck wouldn't care....he'd let you walk away...in fact he wouldn't have called you here in the first place...he wouldn't have gone into a public store to buy you a rose....don't you see...?  
B: I .....I need the key.  
C: The fact that I called you here to apologise...isn't that enough for you to see that I'm being genuine....? do you really think I'd go through all this trouble if i was using you...if I didn't regret the things I said...which by the way I didn't even mean in the first place.  
B: Why would you say something if you don't mean it?  
C: For the same reason you always say you hate me.  
B: No, believe me, I do mean that.  
C: (walks close to her again and puts the key back in his pocket) No.....you don't....(strokes her hair) the things I said...I don't know where it all came from...  
B: from the bottom of your heart.  
C: No, Blair....I just said the things that I knew would hurt you...I didn't mean any of it...  
B: And why did you want to hurt me? What terrible thing did I do to you to deserve such an insult?!  
C: You changed me....over night.  
B: Don't make me laugh! You can never change!  
C: Maybe you don't see it...i don't blame you...neither did i. I thought she was just trying to brainwash me...  
B: who?  
C: But maybe she was right (referring to Serena but doesn't say her name)....maybe she did see something good in me...something you brought out of me...and me...I don't like change.... i couldn't let you change me...when you got close...I had to get out...that's why i said those things to drive you away.  
B: When did we ever get close Chuck...!  
C: We would have.....if we realised how we felt....  
B: ........and....how do we....feel?  
C: (lets go of her, it gets really intense, both are clearly close to tears) I just want you to forgive me. i want you to know that i didn't mean the things that I said...none of it was true....I didn't use you...the things I said about nate and Serena...it doesn't reflect what I really think about that situation...you're better than her and Nate was a fool to ever let you go...and that night...I didn't sleep with you just to be your first...I did it because....it was you....you are special...and...I had the time of my life. and I'd like it if we could just start over? well not from the beginning but...maybe from after...that night? just give me a chance to prove myself. (takes the key out of his pocket and hands it to her, hoping that she wont open door and will willingly stay in the room and accept his forgiveness)  
B: (takes key and opens door!) I need to think, alone.

Blair walks away leaving Chuck in the room.

**Gossip Girl: # Ouch! Is that tears in your eyes Bass? Looks like someone just got a taste of their own medicine! But don't be too gutted, Queen Bee just needs some time, and swarming season isn't yet due! #**

Later on that day.  
Serena and Blair catch taxi, to go shopping.  
In taxi.

S: Hey imp sorry about lunch, tricking you into talking to chuck...he really wanted me to do him a favour...I couldn't say no...it was for your own good.  
B: Forget about it...I guess I needed to hear him grovel anyway! (laughs)  
S: Wow Chuck grovelled!  
B: Well he didn't beg for mercy but he did make an attempt on an apology.  
S: Aaaaw that's so sweet! Definitely not like Chuck to ask for forgiveness! you did make up didn't you?  
B: No, im not sure if he deserves it.  
S: Aaaw B! you have to forgive him! Not because you have to...but just because you need to...it was sweet of him to apologise the way he did...don't make him sweat!  
B: Maybe he needs to...at least it'll make him realise that you can't just go around insulting people like that!  
S: B im sure he realises his mistake...otherwise he wouldn't have apologised....trust me...it took a lot for him to do that. just, give him a second chance.  
B: I don't know....I don't want him to think he can get away with things just by saying sorry...not that he actually said the word sorry!!  
S: Aaaaw...come on B...it's sweet....so what if he didn't say the "sorry" word, he still apologised didn't he...what exactly did he say then...?  
B: A load of stuff....actually what he said was better than saying the "sorry" word....  
S: Well there you go then...the word sorry doesn't mean anything anyway unless you fully admit the mistake you made and ask for forgiveness and that's what he did....and did he tell you how he didn't mean the things he said...?  
B: Yeah.  
S: And do you believe him?  
B: I think so...I guess I understand his justification....he said he wanted to hurt me to drive me away...so we....wouldn't get close...because he didn't want me to change him.  
S: Aaaaaw, now...isn't that basically what I said!! I told you to trust me!! He obviously saw something in you and he was afraid that he'd develop feelings for you and he wasn't ready for that so he tried to drive you away....and now that he's admitted that to you and he doesn't want to lose you....just forgive him and move on...otherwise you'll end up losing each other...which is what he's trying to avoid in the first place.  
B: I hardly know him....  
S: (holds Blair's hand) Then get to know him...I'll be there for you the whole way through....if anything goes wrong I'll fix it for you...I owe you that much...I swear...look..you and chuck are a lot more alike than you'd think...you both cant admit to you feelings and you both cant open up to each other....that's what's got you here...the arguments, misunderstandings...it's all because of the fact that you're both too stubborn and proud for you're own good, but I can tell how you both feel.....and if you need me to mediate for you like I have been doing then I'll do it if that's what it takes....but you guys just need to learn to trust each other...be honest and open about your feelings.  
B: Serena...lets just take this one step at a time ok... you sometimes read too much into things..me and chuck...we're hardly friends....  
S: And there you go again...denial.  
B: (laughs)  
S: (laughs too)

Somewhere in NYC.  
Serena and Blair are together.  
Chuck's Limo approaches and the window slides down.  
Serena and Blair stop by Limo.

C: Ladies....looking gorgeous as usual. retail therapy?  
S: Hi, Chuck....do you by any chance live in that limo....you spend a lot of time in there...it must be really tight in there don't you get lonely....  
C: Actually it's quite spacious in here... you can both join me if you like....but if you cant Serena that's fine by me...im sure Blair wont mind coming in without you...? (cheeky grin on his face)  
S: Actually we're going to try our dresses on...to decide what to wear tonight...  
C: What's tonight?  
B: There's an exhibition at the Gallery...im sure you've heard...your father owns it!?  
C: Oh that....I dint realise you liked art...?  
B: It's an occasion...I like attending such things, whether it's art or just an opening of a whore joint.  
C: (smiles) Well I'll see you there then.  
B: You're going? I didn't realise you liked art...?  
C: It's not the art I'll be admiring (looks Blair up and down...slowly until looking her back in the eyes and grinning)  
Blair gets slightly embarrassed  
B: (drags Serena away) ye, see you there...come on S let's go.  
C: (shouts after her) Wear something red....that colour suits you.  
Blair looks back at him and then away again.

S: Wow...I almost felt out of place during that round of flirting...  
B: Flirting?! What are you on about there was no flirting...!  
S: Really....because it sounded like flirting to me...!  
B: Hush S, he may have been trying to charm me but im not falling for it!  
S: Mmmmmhummm, ok.. denial....again....just...wear the red dress you brought ok.  
B: S! no! im binning that one for sure!  
S: Well...don't you think it's a coincidence that your favourite dress you chose just happens to be the colour he likes to see you in? come on that's some major deal ok...he practically asks you to get in the limo with him in other words asks you out, and you didn't pick up on that and then he says he'll only be interested in looking at you tonight and then he even tells you what to wear in order to satisfy him and your not going to follow through on that?  
B: He's just messing around. if he wanted to ask me out he would.  
S: No, he wouldn't, he's not that kind of guy...  
B: Well if a guy wants me, all he has to do is ask...if he can't do that, then he's not man enough.  
S: All I'm saying is, with chuck...things wont be by the book. ok, he's going to have to change for you and you'll have to change for him....just don't wait for him to do what a normal guy would do...you know, like "oh Blair I really like you, I want you, will you be my girlfriend"! chuck wouldn't do that kind of thing. if you wait too long...  
B: Let's just go to my place and try these on ok.

They walk away. Blair has a slight smile on her face from thinking about chucks flirting!

Later that day.  
At the Gallery Exhibition.  
Enter Serena and Blair.  
Serena dressed in a white dress with a silver embroidered top half. hair left out wavy.  
Blair in a reddish maroon sleeveless dress with diamante embroidery on top half. Hair curled with maroon diamante headband.  
They both look around the gallery and then go to an area where a temporary bar has been set up for the event.

Chuck sits at bar, wearing black 4 piece suit. maroon bowtie. takes a sip of drink before laying eyes on Blair.  
they make eye contact for a moment before chuck stands up and looks Blair up and down and back into her eyes, they both smile as he approaches her.  
Serena tells Blair she's going to look for Dan just before chuck walks up to them.

S: Hi, chuck...you look smart!  
C: thank you...you don't look to bad yourself (still looking at Blair)  
S: Ok then...im just going to go look for Dan, I'll catch up with you guys later.

Serena walks away. chuck moves closer to Blair.

C: You look....lovely.  
B: Thank you....you look ....uummm (gets embarrassed and looks down)  
C: (lifts her head up with his hand) Thanks for taking my advice. red dress. it looks perfect on you.  
B: it's maroon...  
C: ......Do you want to look around.  
B: Me and Serena already have.  
C: Then let me buy you a drink.

He leads her to the bar.  
They sit next to another, facing each other at the counter.  
Chuck Orders drinks for them.

C: Do you like any of the pieces?  
B: Ummm it's not really my kind of thing...art...I can understand why people see beauty in art though.  
C: Ye? ( takes a sip of drink) I have to say....threes only one entity of beauty in this place...and im not taking about art.  
B: What is?...show me...  
C: (looks into her eyes) something you could only see in a reflection...

Blair blushes and smiles chuck smiles back  
Short silence, as they drink.

B: Actually when me and Serena walked in I saw this amazing painting...I don't know what it was but it had every shade of purple...it was amazing, massive! But it's not for sale though...otherwise Serena said she would have brought it for me because I said I would love to wake up every morning and like see it on my wall or ceiling or something! it was gorgeous!  
C: Are you doing anything tonight?  
B: .....(short silence) No....(another short silence) ....are you doing anything.  
C: No (wants to ask her out...but doesn't know how!!!)  
B: Well are going to make any plans? (waiting for him to ask her out...!!! )  
C: Ummm...well...I don't know....  
B: (angry at the fact that he hasn't got the balls to ask her out!) excuse me. (gets up and walks away)

Chuck watches her go, thinking he'll try again later on.

Serena passes by the bar and notices chuck alone.

S: Hey chuck...alone?  
C: What do you want?  
S: What's wrong? Whereas Blair...I thought she was here... with you?  
C: She was here...somewhere (they both look around)  
S: Did something happen?  
C: No.  
S: Well ok, I'll see you later anyway...  
C: Serena wait....  
S: Ye?  
C: Say if I wanted to get a girl to go....well....to you know...hang out with me ....tonight...how would you suggest I pose the idea to her?  
S: (laughs) Chuck....the most experienced womaniser I know is asking me for advice!!?  
C: Well you know her better than I do.  
S: (stops laughing and looks serious) Ok, Chuck....here's the thing....if you want to ask her out...do it your way...she likes who you are....otherwise she wouldn't....you know....bother. Just do it soon ok...before you lose your chance.  
C: I don't know how....not with her. it's different.  
S: I know Chuck...but trust me the way you tell her how you feel is not as important as telling her. so just tell her already!  
C: I think she may have left.  
S: No, she wouldn't without telling me, I'll look for her...  
C: Thanks....for helping.  
S: (nudges him) Don't worry about it!

Serena finds Blair, who is talking to a guy, it seems like the guy is flirting with Blair...

S: Hi,....Blair...could I just speak with you for a sec? (smiles at guy, who walks away from them)  
B: What's up S?  
S: Who's he?  
B: Oh, him...his name is Samuel. isn't he cute!  
S: Ummm the last time I saw you, you were with Chuck...remember him?  
B: Ye I remember! He's....boring! Samuel is going to take me out tonight!  
S: What? What about chuck...I thought you guys were trying to work things out?  
B: Work things out! if he wanted me all he had to do is ask! im not interested in playing his...guessing games!!  
S: B? Im sure if you go speak with him...he might have something to say...?  
B: No! If he cant make an effort why should I! Anyway...we're just friends....if even that!  
S: B?...

Blair walks away towards Samuel who puts his arm around her. and they walk off.  
Serena watches after them...

Chuck is standing with a drink.  
Blair and the new guy walk past.  
Chuck quickly intercepts and grabs Blair's arm...

C: Blair...  
B: What!  
C: What are you doing?......who's....he? (referring to Samuel, who joins the conversation, putting out his hand for a shake)  
Sam: Hi, Im Samuel....you are?  
C: (thinks he's too good to respond and instead looks to Blair) Where are you going....I....need to...can we talk in private?  
B: I'm busy....Samuel is taking me out tonight (then whispers to chuck) at least someone was man enough to ask me out.  
Blair storms off with Samuel, leaving Chuck alone.

Later...Serena approaches Chuck...

S: Hey have you seen Blair yet?  
C: She's gone...she was with ....some guy.  
S: Oh Blair! Chuck you should have done something!  
C: Like what! She was ...leaving with him.  
S: You could have stopped her! All you had to do was ask her to stay....with you.  
C: Really, while she's hanging off another guys arm...I don't think so.  
S: Look, I told you that if you took too long, you'd lose your chance....you shouldn't let anything stop you...chuck...she should be here....with us...not some stranger...we don't even know that guy...he could be a psycho rapist or something...!  
C: Oh, ye that makes me feel much better....  
S: Look you have her number don't you....do something.  
C: Like what?  
S: I cant give you step by step instructions....figure it out yourself.  
Serena walks away.

Chuck takes out his phone.  
Begins writing a text message to Blair.

C Text: whr r u? com bak 2 d gallery. I wna tk u owt some plc.  
B Text: its 2 l8 now. im with some1.

Chuck puts his phone away and returns to the bar area.

Blair phones Serena.

B: Hey S....uummm I don't know what to do.  
S: About what B? (Serena walks around....eventually enters bar area)  
B: Chuck texted me...he asked me to come back to the gallery...said he wants to take me out some place! What shall I do...  
S: Come back of course he's been wanting to ask you all night! and why did you go off with that guy...he was totally not your type!  
B: I don't know S, what if I come back and he changes his mind again? Where is he can you see him....does he look down?  
S: I'm looking for him...found him...ok! ...(looks towards bar and see chuck....with a couple of girls who are all over him...) uummmm...on second thoughts maybe you shouldn't....he's...  
B: What?.....S!? What! tell me!  
S: Nothing....look I...  
B: S please why are you acting weird...what's wrong?  
S: Ok, I'll be honest...he's....lets just say you've found alternative company...and so has he.  
B: He's with another girl?  
S: Girls.  
B: Well I have my answer then....see you tomorrow bye.

Blair hangs up.  
Serena looks in chucks direction, disgusted look on face, shakes her head.  
Serena gives up on chuck and goes to look for Dan.  
**  
# They say cupid was sent on earth to learn the lesson of love to the heart that knew not love...maybe this cupid's arrow missed it's target...too bad Serena...Venus wont be too impressed. You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


	4. Chapter 4 Art is a Healer

**Gossip Girl: # Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandolous lives of the Upper East Side...what do i have in store for you? A love story even Shakespeare would be proud of...All's Well That End's Well...You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip GIrl #**

In School.  
Serena and Chuck.

S: Had a blast last night?  
C: What?  
S: I saw you managed to return to your old ways...  
C: I dont know what you're talking about...  
S: Really...so that wasn't you i saw at the bar covered with women?  
C: Calm down ok....i was...passing time.  
S: Ok...so one minute your asking me to help you out with Blair...and the next minute...just because of one minor set back...you just give up and go back to being your old self!  
C: I can do whatever i like ok...it's none of your business!  
S: Oh great! So next time dont bloody ask me to help you out ok! if you want to play around then go ahead....Blair can do better than you anyway...i dont know why i keep trying! I should be protecting by best friend from someone like you! She probably wouldn't be satisfied by your kind anyway!  
C: Well she was pretty satisfied when she lost her virginity to me...  
S: ...What!? keep dreamin Chuck!  
C: Oh, of course ...she hasn't told you about that has she....some friend.  
S: Your lying....your just making it up...to get to me...  
C: (smiles) why dont you ask her....

Serena storms off...  
C: (to himself but out loud) I was going to make it up to her...

Serena finds Blair.

S: B? I need to ask you something...you have to be honest...  
B: What?  
S: Did you sleep with him?  
B: Who? NO of course not! are you crazy i hardly know him...geez we only met last night...and im not ever gonna see him again anyway. so its... (interupted)  
S: Not him! im talking about ...chuck!  
B: ...(shocked)....oh my god....he told you....the squeel!  
S: Blair i shouldn't have had to find out like that! why didnt you tell me B...im your best friend! all this time....and you've slept with him! i cant belive it...when? How! and WHY!  
B: it was a long tim ago...it was nothing...it was before all of this!  
S: When.  
B: the..... opening of his club.  
S: OMG! i knew something happened back then! i cant believe you didnt tell me! why!  
B: I couldn't...i ....was embarrassed.....i knew you'd laugh...cuz it was with chuck...i dunno...i wanted to tell you...omg i cant believe he did this! out of all the things he's done! this is one of the worst! i trusted him with that!  
omg has he told anyone else! im gonna kill him i swear! i hate him!!!  
S: Dont get mad...he probably only told me...just forget about it ok...  
B: No im not gonna let him get away with this! he always does something to ruin everything!  
S: Well you did leave last night when you could have stayed with him...  
B: All he had to do was ask...and like you said he found alternative company....and me leaving is no excuse for him to betray my trust!

Blair storms off agnores serenas attempt to call her back.

End of day at school...Blair finds Chuck.

B: You!  
C: (he turns around and sees blair approaching)  
B: What do you think your playing at! i thought you'd changed! you asked for a second chance! i gave you your second chance and you blew it!  
C: you're the one that walked out last night! not me...i waited for you.  
B: NO, you didnt! i waited for you....for you to just ask me to...to...  
C: I did...i have the text to prove it...you said no.  
B: You expect me to run after you when you call...!  
C: I expected you to understand...to be there.  
B: Well it was to late by then......and how could you tell serena about....that night! i trusted you!  
C: It just came out! and does it matter, we're all friends anyway...  
B: Oh, so who else have you told....im surprised you havent boasted about it on Gossip Girl!  
C: I...(interrupted)  
B: You really think you're gonna be able to apologise and fix things this time!  
C: Blair...(interrupted)  
B: (almost in tears) No, ive had enough....i dont wanna hear it anymore...from now on...just dont speak to me...dont look at me...dont even think about me.... just stay out of my life for good....ive had enough! i just hate this ok...i hate you...ok (both seem teary eyed..emotional..as blair turns and walks away)

The next day...blairs bedroom.

Blair wakes up....the curtains are drawn so it is light.  
Last night Blair came home late and threw herself under her duvet...she cried herself to sleep.  
Her dinner had been left on her bed side table, but because she came in at night the lights were off and she didnt notice.  
Blair lays on her back and looks to her ceiling. she jumps up due to being shocked at what she see's above her.  
On her ceiling is the painting from the art gallery exhibition. the one she liked. the one that wasn't for sale but has somehow ended up on her ceiling....

Blair is confused, it's obvious that chuck has something to do with the painting ending up on the ceiling and feels guilty for arguing with him yesterday.

Dorota enters.

Dt: Oh, Miss Blair you are awake....you haven't eaten your dinner...? Oh...have you seen it.....the painting..?  
B: Yes.....how did it get there and who put it up there!?  
Dt: oh! it's wonderful isn't it! Your friend Charles arranged it...there were some gentlemen here yesterday after you left for school who put it up there and they told me i was not to say anything until you saw it yourself....it's wonderful!  
B: Wonderful???!! You said they came in the morning? (Whispers to herself) He did this before the argument...?  
Dt: What?  
B: Nothing....  
Dt: Oh and the note...what did it say?  
B: What note?  
Dt: You haven't read it....it is on your bedside table....there (points)

Blair picks up an envelope from her bedside table and opens it.  
The letter says...

_"Waldorf,_

I have granted your wish to wake up every morning and see the painting on your ceiling.  
Now grant my wish to wake up every morning and see you next to me.

Chuck"

Blair sighs and takes a deep breath, clearly touched by the note.  
With almost tears in her eyes she quickly gets out of bed.

B: I need to get ready for school.  
Dt: But what did the note say?  
B: (hands her the note) Here read it....leave me to get ready!  
Dt: (after reading note) Oh my! Oh my! Miss Blair....is this boy....does he like you?  
B: Please just leave me to get ready!  
Dt: Yes Miss Blair....i apologise...(proceeds to walk out, before leaving she says...) What he did....the painting...it was very thoughtful of him.  
Blair smiles, dorota leaves.

At School.  
Chuck is smoking by school entrance. Blair spots him and walks over to him.  
Chuck quickly disposes of the cigarette.

B: It's ok, you didnt have to get rid of it.  
C: Well, i know you dont like it.  
B: (smiles) Thanks.  
C: I'm sorry for yesterday.....  
B: But you didn't do anything....  
C: I told Serena about us. And i've kind of gotton the hang of apologising...  
B: (laughs lightly) Well she would have found out anyway....i shouldn't have gotten so angry with you....i'm sorry for arguing with you and for getting angry....i....i'm really sorry.  
C: I forgive you........ for everything you've done, and for everything you'll do in the future...i don't care if you get mad at me...as long as....(looks down)  
B: As long as...? what?  
C: .......I dont know....the other day....at the gallery...when you left with that other guy....i thought that...i thought that it was over...that you'd gone for good....i don't wanna feel like that again. i'll put up with your tantrums as long as you don't leave again.  
B: My tantrums??!! since when do i have tantrums....and when i do it's not like its for no reason.  
C:(moves up against her, smiles and plays with her hair) Well aslong as you channel all that negative energy into something positive....we wont have a problem....will we?  
B: Chuck...(pushes him slightly away) i'm trying to be serious here....  
C: Well so am i.  
B: Yeah until you started teasing again.....just listen.......i saw the painting...on my celing ....it was the nicest thing anyone has ever doen for me....really.  
C: i'm glad you liked it.  
B: How could i not....no-one except you would do something like that.  
C: Well, i wanna make all your wishes come true.  
B: and the note...  
C: What about it?  
B: Did you mean it?  
C: Actually i haven't read it, i got someone else to write that..  
B: What! What do you....  
C: (cuts her off) Im just kidding! ...(laughs) Of course i meant it....  
B: (smiles, he is stroking her now) is that really your wish?  
C: .......Yeh  
B: It'l take some time.  
C: I know....i can wait.  
B: Will you?  
C: Any doubt?  
B: Maybe....your not exactly the....settling down kind of guy.  
C: wasn't...but you've...put a different perspective on my life.  
B: I have?....so your saying you've changed?  
C: Yes. (whispers close to her face suggestively) Any doubt?  
B: You smell of tobacco....(turns her face slightly away)  
C: (leans away slightly) Look...a lot has happened....with us....i'm willing to put everything behind us so that we can have a fresh trouble free start? Do you want that?  
B: What would that mean....for us? is there ........an "us"?  
C: What would it mean?....Well it would mean no more arguing....no more games....no more lies...what do you want it to mean?  
B: Openness...like now for example....you should be saying something but your not....? you always do this....and its the reason that....i slipped away before...why cant you just open up?  
C: (looks to the ground) Ok, (looks into her eyes) I wanna be with you. I ....think....i think im falling ....fallen in...in love with you.  
B: You think?  
C: ok...i (is cut of)  
B: Wait...dont...i dont want to push you into saying something your not ready to say....telling me you want to be with me is enough....we can take it from there....(smiles and strokes his face) I wanna be with you too...  
C: It's not that im not ready.....it's just that i dont know anything about love....i dont know how it should feel....i dont wanna say it to you and make you think i feel it when i dont actually know what that feeling is...do you know what i mean?  
B: Then how do you feel?  
C: I...want to be with you.....your the most...the only...important person in my life and i never want to lose you....you're beautiful (strokes her face) inside out, but especially on the outside! (they both laugh) and i cant bear to imagine you with anyone else....i've never imagined feeling like this....i never thought committment was for me...until i fell for you....you know i never even thought about things like marriage or having kids and a family....but now i kinda think it would be nice....thats if i can manage to get there in the first place! but if i do....id only do it....with you...i dont think i could imagine being committed to anyone else....i really do see a future for us...(kisses her)  
B: I can't believe it....i never thought this would happen....not with you.  
C: Why not?  
B: Well...i never expected that you'd feel this way about me....i know you cared...but i didnt expect you to ...fall for me the way you have....and i...im just so happy right now...i dont ever want this to end...i....i want to be with you for ever.  
C: Me to. (they kiss)  
B: Will you always be there for me? Always?  
C: I hope so.  
B: You only hope?  
C: I'll try my best, i promise....but you know it's impossible to predict the future...anything can happen...but of course i'll always be there for you unless divine intervention alters that.(they smile and kiss)  
B: I'll always be there for you too...you can come to me for anything....when you need to talk or anything...i want you to feel comfortable opening up to me....i can be there for you.  
C: I know. (kisses her)  
B: I've been through a lot in my life....and most of the time i've had no-one to talk to about it....i want that to change...i want you to be that person....the person who i can go to...unconditionally...any time of day or night...when i need to.  
C: Of course....you can always come to me (he holds her to his chest and puts his arms around her tightly)  
B: I want you to feel the same way....i know you've had a rough time in your life too...and i want to be that person for you....the one you rely on to be there when you want to talk or cry to.  
C: (their embrace ends, instead he leans his forhead on hers) Hey, you already are that person. i told you....you're the most important person in my life....(they kiss for a while)  
B: We should get to class...(they kiss) we'l get late (they kiss)  
C: So what (he kisses her)  
B: Chuck...(he kisses her again, she pushes him off) comon, really lets go. We're late!  
C: Fine....! (they walk off, blair holds onto his arm)  
B: By the way how did you get hold of that painitng?! it wasnt for sale...  
C: Oh, i have my ways...!  
B: nothing illegal right?...(their conversation trails off)

END SCENE

**Gossip Girl: #Well well well, looks like Queen B has found her mate...but how long will the nest hold? **  
**So Thats all Folks enough about the Upper East Siders and Who am I? Thats one secret i'll never tell!! You know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


	5. Chapter 5 East Side Story

**Gossip Girl: # Rumour has it that Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf are going steady? Is there such thing as a happy ending? We surely hope not...otherwise there would be nothing to gossip about! You know you love me xoxo #**

Nate and Chuck are hanging out.  
It's the day after Blair and Chuck got together. They had spent the previous night together, their first time as a couple, so this is their official second day as a couple and they haven't really had the chance to "announce" it! but don't worry Gossip Girl Kinda has!!

C: There's something i need to tell you.  
N: Ye? What is it?  
C: It's about me...and.....Blair.  
N: What about you?  
C: We've kind of....well...we're together.....you don't mind do you?  
N: (shocked) your joking? you and Blair....together? are you.....how...I didn't think you were her type? No offence or anything.  
C: None taken...and im not joking....we've been hanging out for a while....and we kinda just ended up liking each other.....it just happened....and she likes me....as hard as that is to believe...but we really like each other. I just thought id tell you....in case you had a problem or something with me dating your ex.  
N: No....why would i have a problem? She's all yours.....as long as....your happy....and her....so your both serious then...?  
C: Very.  
N: And your not like....using her....  
C: No! Is it that hard to accept the fact that Chuck Bass might actually care about someone!?  
N: No of course not....im just asking....thats all.  
C: Well we are serious....and i really like her....and she really likes me....i know she was your ex.....but we're together now and i know things are probably awkward between the two of you but i would really appreciate it if my best friend and my......girl...friend could get along...  
N: Ummm ye sure....i dont have a problem with her....i never have....i just dont think she's forgiven me yet thats all.  
C: Well thats ancient history....i dont want no friction.  
N: There wont be.

Meanwhile...  
Dan and Vanessa are sitting in the Humphrey lounge.  
They have just been talking about their lives in general, catching up and talking about old times.

V: Actually Dan, there is something i wanted to talk to you about...  
D: Ye? what?  
V: My Dad.  
D: Your dad? Didn't he ditch you when you were in pampers?  
V: (confused smile) Ummm ye...i guess...  
D: Well what about him?  
V: I've been thinking about him lately.....a lot......I wanna find out who he is....  
D: (surprised) Re-ally....  
V: Yes really....i just .....i dont know anything about him...i dont know his name....where he lives...what he looks like...  
D: Well that's part of finding out right?  
V: Ye...but i dont know how....i mean there's just too many questions and no one to answer them...  
D: Well there is one way you can find out....i know who would have the answer to all those questions...and many more....just think...who would know all that?  
V: God?  
D: No silly! Your mother.......duh?  
V: Oh...(looks down) i....guess.  
D: Well she would wouldn't she? Im presuming she would...well assuming actually...although the difference in meaning between the words assumption and presumption are widely debated...(interrupted)  
V: Dan! can you not drown me your analytical gaga...im trying to have a serious conversation here!  
D: Oooops...sorry! Well back to your dad.....why cant you just speak to your mum about it?  
V: I can't ....im sure if she wanted me to know she would have told me about him....and anyway i dont want her to find out..not yet.  
D; can i ask why?  
V: Just she wouldn't like it ok....i need to find another way of finding out who he is...  
D: Well, im not exactly Sherlock Holmes....but if you need my help with it i dont mind lending a hand...or an arm....or both arms...or (interrupted)  
V: DAN! stop it!  
D: (laugh) sorry i was doing it on purpose! (Vanessa shoves him)  
V: what is wrong with you! ....anyway look...i have to go.  
D; dont go because of me i was just kidding.....look we can talk....  
V: No i was going to go anyway....i have to work. ill see you tomorrow or something ok. (turns to leave)  
D: Ok see ya.....and remember im here if you need me.

Vanessa leaves. She heads to the cafe/diner to work. it's quite dark, around 7pm.  
On the way she bumps into Chuck.

V: Isn't this district too poor for the likes of you?  
C: Well of course it is....im with Nate...he was here looking for you.  
V: Where is he?  
C: In there (points to the diner)....so....how's life on the....lower East Side?  
V: Better than yours will ever be....  
C: Actually my life is pretty great right now...  
V: Oh Ye, i heard...who would have thought....Chuck and Blair a couple....if you ask me it's a match made in heaven...your both the same.  
C: In a good way right?  
V: Actually i was thinking in a bad way.  
C: (laughs) I'll take it as a compliment anyway...im glad you envy us.  
V: Envy! (laughs) who said anything about envy? im happy for you....maybe not her....but you...after how you tried to help me with saving the bar, I guess I've stopped hating you. a little.  
C: Well you might find that i'm sort of a different person now....we might actually get along.  
V: Wait....you've gone soft?  
C: Soft? No...im still Chuck Bass....im just more open to being friendly....to my friends. and friends of friends...so that includes you.  
V: I'm getting the idea that this has something to do with you getting with Blair?  
C: (smiles at the thought of Blair) i guess....

Nate comes out of the diner

N: There you are? how long have you been standing out here?  
V: I just got here a couple of minutes ago...chuck said you wanted to see me...?  
N: Ye...  
C: I'll leave you guys to it...Nate i'll catch you later...im off.  
N: ye, bro, see ya.

Chuck climbs into his limo and heads off...

At the Waldorf Residence.  
Blair's bedroom.

there is a knock on Blair's window.  
Blair goes to the window and moves the curtains, she sees chuck on her balcony and opens the window to let him in.

C: Hi (kisses her and immediately grabs her into his arms)  
B: Hi (they kiss again)  
B: Ever heard of a door?  
C: Yeah but i was taught about windows first.  
B: My mother wouldn't be happy if she knew I snuck you in here.  
C: (kisses her) Well she'll never know (kisses her again)  
B: I love this...(they kiss)  
C: I love you.  
B: (looks shocked that he actually said the 3 words so easily) I love you too.

they fall on to her bed and kiss for a while.  
They then talk, whilst also kissing.

C: How was your day gorgeous?  
B: Great....i thought about you all day...  
C: Really?  
B: I missed you....last night was amazing (recalling last night, the first night they spent together as a couple)  
C: It was...wasn't it...you were amazing....and beautiful...  
B: And you drive me crazy...  
C: I know (they both laugh as they toss and turn while kissing)  
B: You know....your the only guy i've ever slept with...  
C: I know.  
B: Hopefully the only guy i'll ever sleep with right?  
C: Of course....i'd better be!  
B: What i meant was....that we'd be together for ever right?  
C: I hope so....talking of forever....(he takes a small box out of his jacket)  
B: (blushes and smiles) Omg what is it..?  
C: (hands the box to her) open it...  
B: (takes the box and opens it. inside is a very expensive looking ring) wow.....chuck...it's beautiful....i dont know what to say...  
C: Say yes...  
B: (Blair looks at him...shocked...) Are you.....proposing?  
C: (laughs) no...i was just kidding....dont worry im not asking you to marry me....not yet anyway....its just a gift....to show you that i love you.  
B: Oh....(smiles) i love it....(puts it on) and i'll never take it off! (kisses him)

They continue to kiss and eventually have sex.

It's been a couple of weeks.  
Everything is going great with Chuck and Blair....they are as happy as can be!  
Serena and Dan have managed to get over their differences and are going strong.  
Vanessa is at a dead end with her search for her father.

Vanessa's apartment.  
She is reading the paper.  
She comes across a news article about a boy who was re-united with his birth parents after the death of his adoptive parents. The boy was an intern at a Government led educational organisation. There he managed to get hold of information about his personal life, including his original birth certificate which had information about his birth family and he used this to locate them.  
She then reads a footnote which gives out the details of the educational organisation that the boy was an intern at....the organisation is co-owned by none other than....Bass Industries.  
Vanessa looks at the name "Bass", an idea occurs to her....

Later that day....  
At school Vanessa and Dan are in the school yard.  
Vanessa tells Dan about the article.

D: Bass?  
V: Ye.  
D: You want to get the Bass's involved in your business...?!  
V: No....not involved....i just need some information that's all....after i get it...its over.  
D: And you think you can walk into Bart's office and he's going to happily oblige to your request.  
V: I wasn't thinking about Bass Senior.  
D: Woah! No....nothing is worse than Chuck....please dont tell me you were thinking of asking him for help! After everything he's done?!!  
V: Look...he's helped me before  
D: Helped you....you call him and Blair manipulating you as part of their game, helping you?  
V: No....he really did want to help me....  
D: Look if you want my advice...stay well away....ok....he's dangerous....just promise me you wont get him involved....please...  
V: Dan...  
D: NO Vanessa....i hate him ok and i dont trust him...you remember all the things he's done right....with Serena....and my own little sister...! and you too....promise me you wont go near him! if you have any respect for yourself you'll stay away ok!  
V: Ok! i wont go to him....i promise  
D: Thank you.....look im sorry ok...but there has to be another way....(looks at watch) anyway i have to go now so ill see you later.

Dan leaves.

Later that afternoon.

Chuck's limo, Chuck gets in....surprised by who he finds already inside.

C: What the...how did you....... and more importantly why?  
V: I need your help with something. you owe me right?  
C: I owe you? since when?  
V: Since you used me.  
C: Oh ye....that was pretty clever right?  
V: No it wasn't ....but i dont care...i just need you to help me with something.  
C: I'm sorry Vanessa, but it's too late, i'm taken....(grins)  
V: (frowns) Chuck! this is serious ok!  
C: Ok ...what do you need help with?  
V: I know your dad owns the Education and Training Department.  
C: He's a share holder.  
V: Whatever, he runs the branch in New York?  
C: So....  
V: I know the department is linked to other government departments and your father probably has access to certain information?  
C: And what information might you require?  
V: Personal information.  
C: Well....if you dont tell me....how can i help you....?  
V: (short silence) It's really personal....i will tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone...  
C: What could be that personal....?  
V: You have to promise me! I cant let anyone find out yet....not until im ready....which could be never.  
C: Are you gonna tell me or do i have to guess?  
V: Ok....my....father left me and my mum when i was....1......and.....  
C: You want to hunt him down and get revenge?  
V: No! I'm not like you! .....i do want to find him...but only because i want him in my life...  
C: What if he doesn't want you?  
V: I've thought about that....and i'll deal with that.....if it happens.  
C: You could always have my dad....im sure he wouldn't notice if we swapped places.  
V: (looks at him, confused) Anyway....are you gonna help me or not...?  
C: I'll see what i can do....but i dont think i can keep this a secret....from Blair....she is my girlfriend now and we dont keep secrets.  
V: But it's not your secret to tell...please you cant tell her!  
C: look you can trust her.  
V: No i cant....she's friends with Serena and i dont want Dan finding out that i came to you for help....no one else can know chuck please!  
C: But shes my girlfriend i cant keep things from her....  
V: I don't care....it's just one favour and i might let you tell her later on but right now i dont want anyone else knowing.....please Chuck!  
C: So you want me to sneak around with you behind Blair's back...?  
V: It wont be like that.... i just need one favour from you...it wont take up too much of your time...please im sure if she ever finds out she would understand..chuck....can you do this for me or not?  
C: (looks at her, short silence) Fine....i'll keep your secret....you owe me.  
V: Thank you soooo much Chuck....you have no idea how much this means to me. I should probably go now, here take this (hands him a piece of paper) it's my number....let me know if you find anything.  
C: Adios.

Vanessa exits limo. Limo drives away but they did not go un-noticed!  
There's always someone flashing a camera for scenes like these...

**Gossip Girl # Spotted; V leaving C's Limo so late at night? Has Bass returned to his old ways? And with Miss. Nobody.....I wonder what storm will brew when Upper East side meets Lower East Side... You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**

**

* * *

A.N. It will get better, sorry for all the errors and stuff this hasn't been beta'd....Thank you for sticking with this story...I hope you continue to read onto the sequel also as that is so much better and there's way more drama, please read and review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Gossip Girl: # What do you get when when you cross secrets with jealously....i know  
I want to find out...xoxo #**

S: Hey b.  
B: (smiles) hey.  
S: urmm...have you seen gossip girl lately?  
B: S, im happy...having a great time...why would i want to poison my mind with gossip girl?  
S: Well i think you need to check it out...(points to her computer)  
B: Why? Whats on there..(she runs to the computer and logs on to gossip girl, there she sees and article and  
pictures of recent sighting of chuck and vanessa together)... Its probably nothing...  
S: ye...maybe...or maybe not?  
B: He would never...not her...no he wouldn't! Never! (she runs out of serenas room)  
Serena assumes she's going to see chuck so decides not to go after blair.

Meanwhile  
At the diner where vanessa works.

V: So what have you found?  
C: Plenty.  
V: Oh my gosh! Tell me how!  
C: I'll give you the who and the where, the how stays with me...  
V: Fine, i just wanna know who he is... Tell me now!  
C: (pulls out some documents) this is him (points to a picture)  
Lester Cahill, a Lawyer, married, 3 kids and the most shocking of all...he lives right here in nyc!  
V: (speechless for a moment) oh my gosh...here? I...cant believe it...are you sure...this is really him? Your certain?  
C: 100%  
V: What shall we do now?  
C: we? (gets up) ive done my part, you can take it from here...  
V: (grabs his hand) no please... I cant do it alone...please...i just want to go see him...come with me.  
C: I cant...i did what you asked...i dont want to keep sneaking around.  
V: one visit...thats all...please i just need a friend with me for the fist time i see him...please chuck.  
C: (sits back down, v lets go of his hand) ok. Just once.

They continue to discuss how to visit V's dad.

Later on that afternoon  
Blair meets chuck. At chucks house.

C: Hey gorgeous (he kisses her neck)  
B: Hi, how was your day?  
C: Lonely without you.  
B: And yesterday?  
C: (holds her in his arms) i missed you (kisses her, she moves away)  
B: Are you ever planning on telling me?  
C: Telling you what?  
B: About your new girlfriend?!  
C: what?! I dont know what your on about babe...  
B: Vanessa!?  
C: What? What...about her...  
B: Still gonna lie?  
C: Blair i dont know what your thinking...but whatever it is your wrong...  
B: Huh...i dont believe this...your lying to me...have you and that...bitch been seeing eachother or not?!  
C: of course not! (grabs her arm) i love you blair!  
B: (pulls her arm away) Liar! I have proof!  
C: You have nothing because its not true (attempts to grab her again as she turns to leave)  
B: LIAR! (slaps him)  
Chuck freezes and is shocked.  
Blair is in shock too but turns and runs away.

Chucks phone vibrates. Its a text from vanessa.

V text: im ready, lets go. Im so nervous. Thnx 4 doing this 4 me, it means alot!  
Chuck grabs his coat an meets vanessa in keeping his promise to her.

Chuck and Vanessa drive to the address they have for vanessa's father.  
They knock on his door...

Meanwhile...  
Blair decides to let off steam by going clubbing!  
She sits at the bar, has a few to drink, she notices chucks ring on her finger.....she takes it off and plays with it for a while until she is approached by a familiar face...  
She quickly puts the ring in her bag.

B: Nate! How nice to see you here...!  
N: Blair...(seems drunk) wheres...ummm...him...you know...chuck...ye...where is he...  
B: (laughs) your drunk nate...and chuck....he and i broke up...hes a cheat!  
N: i know  
B: you know?  
N: doesnt everyone...anyway if you ask me...you...you always deserved better...always...like...your  
better you know...  
B: whatever...  
N: come lets get out of here...this is no place...for ladies...for a ladies like you!  
B: (laughs at his drunken behaviour) ok where shall we go?  
N: umm i dont know just outside.  
They walk toward an exit.

Meanwhile...  
Vanessa and Chuck have returned from their visit, they are outside the diner.  
Vanessa is upset.

C: hey are you ok, you wanna talk now?  
V: im...i dunno...i just...dont understand?  
C: look maybe your better off without him, he was a jerk!  
V: but im his child!  
C: that doesn't make a difference to them! Believe me i should know!  
V: but he didn't even wanna know me...he told me to stay away...what...i...(she bursts into tears, chuck  
hugs her and tries to comfort her)

Back to the club...  
Nate and Blair are finding their way to an exit.

N: you are better off single...you are...like i am... Its better...but why are you...someone must love you  
right...i always did...  
B: (laughs) Nate your drunk!

Blair gets a text from a friend.  
Its a link to a gossip girl update...  
Another chuck and Vanessa sighting, this time a picture of V holding onto C's hand in the diner in broad daylight!  
And another picture taken barely 5 minutes ago of C and V hugging in the street!  
Blair is in total shock and is now convinced that chuck is cheating on her.

N: but i did...lots of love...you loved me right...and i love you...cuz we were in love...(nate opens a door, its a  
back door exit, he is shoved outside by blair)  
B: you loved me?  
N: i do...did...but your...hot and im drunk remember...(he leans forward to kiss her)  
They kiss and are all over eachother...

**Gossip Girl: # Where there's trouble, gossip girl is sure to follow...looks like Ex-BF jus lost its "Ex" and  
maybe soon his BFF to! i predict a riot...you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl. #**

* * *

**A.N. More drama to come...keep reading on...R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7 I Know What You Did Last

_**Chapter 7- I know What You did Last Sundown**_

**Gossip Girl: # It's been a long eventful night....I have been busy and the tip off's have been ****  
****coming through like wildfire....so keep them coming boy's and girls, we have secrets to expose and lives **  
**to ruin! You Know You Love Me! xoxo #**

Chuck is at home.  
He wonders how Blair found out that he'd been hanging out with Vanessa, he feels deflated as he recalls  
Blair slapping him. Its as if his whole world has collapsed over one misunderstanding. The only person he's ever  
truly loved is angry with him for something he hasn't even done. Gossip Girl suddenly comes 2 his mind. He gets  
onto his computer and the gossip girl website and searches for articles with his name, there he finds the article  
about him and Vanessa. He posts a comment under his name;

_ImChuckBass say's:_  
"pathetic as usual, get ur facts str8, im only in love wid 1 woman; BLAIR WALDORF!"

He returns to the home-page and almost dies when he sees the newest blog!  
Its a picture of Nate snogging Blair taken 1 hour ago!  
Chuck stares at it for a while, in shock, how could his girlfriend and his best friend do this to him.  
Distraught at the news, he climbs into bed. He's never felt so heartbroken in his life.  
Tears run down his face as he cries himself to sleep...

The next day at school.  
The love scandal involving chuck, Blair, Vanessa and Nate is all over school!  
Nate is near the school gates as he is pulled around from behind and punched in the face!

N: (falls to the floor and gets up again) Chuck...its not what...(interrupted)  
C: (pushes nate up against a wall) What were you doing with my girl man!  
N: look...i...i was drunk...i didnt...  
C: Too effin' drunk to recognise her?! (pushes him harder)  
N: no...but she told me you guys broke up...n i know thats not an excuse but i swear i was drunk and i didnt  
know what i was doing...im sorry man...i...  
C: We didnt break up ok! (lets go of nate) i thought you were my bro man...its over...(turns away)  
N: she kissed me ok...i was drunk...(chuck continues to walk away) im sorry man...(kicks the wall in anger)

Meanwhile, also in school, Dan approaches Vanessa.

V: Hey Dan.  
D: Thanks for taking my advice about chuck.  
V: what are you talking about?  
D: im guessing the pictures of you up and close to chuck bass has nothing to do with you asking him to help with  
your papa search...unless...you and chuck are...doing it?  
V: what?! No! I would never! Not with chuck!  
D: good because that would be criminal!  
V: but...i did go to him for help with finding my dad.  
D: great, so you decide to do the exact opposite of what i told u not to do?! Im glad you value my advice so much!  
V: Dan...please...i needed his help...cant we just put it behind us? Me and chuck are keeping away from each other  
now anyway, he helped me and now its over.  
D: right so how did it turn out then, other than getting caught up in a war of gossip, lies and cheating with chuck  
and Blair, and d latest scoop also has nate involved!  
V: oh my...i don't believe this...  
D: and don't even think about asking me to bail you out of this one!  
V: Dan...  
D: maybe you should go to chuck...you seem to have a soft spot for him!  
V: what?! Dan your being a total jerk...you know what...just leave me alone...ive got enough things on my plate.  
I don't have time for your chick fit!

Vanessa walks away leaving Dan clearly offended.  
Just as she leaves Serena appears and joins Dan.

S: what did she want?!  
D: umm...nothing...hows your morning been?!  
S: well i've had Blair crying to me because of that...ugh i know she's your friend but i cant believe what she's done!  
D: umm wait a minute the last i heard it was your friend doing the dirty...Vanessa has done nothing wrong ok...  
S: oh of course...i should have guessed you'd stick up for that...home-wrecker! Who does she think she is...!  
D: ok fist of all, she would never do anything with the likes of chuck, scum like him go perfectly with girls like Blair!  
S: and what the hell is that supposed to mean? My Blair is more of a woman than Vanessa could ever dream of being!  
D: well id trust your idea of a woman being like that...!  
S: huh! How dare you! I don't have to listen to this, get out of my way! (pushes past him)

On her way she bumps into Nate, she's still angry from her argument with Dan.

S: (gives nate a dirty look) ugh move your the last person i want to see!  
N: (confused) what? What did i do to you?  
S: you took advantage of Blair! Or have you forgotten?!

Serena storms off.

The whole school is pretty much aware of the situation, Gossip Girl has been full of rumours, pictures and blogs on the latest happenings. Our favourite Upper Eastsiders are clashing left right and centre and there are no signs on reconciliation. things are very quite at school, with all the arguments and death glares. No one is talking and all the other kids have been constricted to spying and whispering.

Dan is angry with Vanessa for going to Chuck for help and not listening to his advice. He feels betrayed and especially due to the fact that he hates Chuck so much, he is angry that Vanessa even considered getting him involved in her personal life.  
He is also angry that Vanessa has, as a result, become embroiled in the mess which has been caused between Chuck Blair and Nate. So he is in the 'i told you so' position.

Vanessa is angry with him for arguing with her and being so immature. She cant believe that he doesn't understand her reasons for going to Chuck for help and couldn't care less if Dan wasn't speaking to her.

Serena is also angry with Dan for insulting her best friend, Blair and cant believe that Vanessa would come in between Blair and Chuck, especially since she knows how hard it was for Blair to get with Chuck in the first place. She knows how important Chuck is to Blair and is angry that someone has ruined things for them. Therefore, she is also angry with Nate for kissing Blair, and taking advantage of her when she was vulnerable.

Nate cant understand why Serena isn't talking to him but is upset that he let himself get caught up in this situation. He greatly regrets betraying his best friend by kissing Blair, he genuinely was drunk and not thinking straight but Chuck doesn't ever want to even look at him again. Nate knows theres no chance Chuck will be forgiving him any time soon.

Blair still believes that something happened with Chuck and Vanessa and isn't willing to be convinced otherwise. She is angry at Chuck but still feels really guilt for cheating on him with Nate. Chuck feels betrayed by the people he loved most. Nate and Blair both destroyed the relationship he had with them and he cant even bare the thought of looking at either of them again.

Later on that day.  
Blair and chuck come face to face.  
After staring at each other briefly, Blair decides to break the silence.

B: you started this...with...Vanessa...  
C: so you hear a rumour and decide to get revenge?! I know what you did last night, the whole school knows!  
Is that how it would be with us Blair? Every time we have an argument or a misunderstanding, your gonna go  
cheating on me with my best friend...because if it is then what's the bloody point! (he notices that she isn't wearing the ring and she catches him looking)  
B: (looks down) i...it was just...a...kiss...  
C: you...you cheated! It doesn't matter if it was a kiss or sex...you betrayed me...i lose my girlfriend and best  
friend all in one moment!!  
B: what about you and Vanessa?! You started this!  
C: there is no bloody Vanessa! You could have listened to me but no...! Wtf Blair are you that easy!  
(sarcastic laugh) Why do i even ask that! I'm an expert in how easy you are.

Chuck is really angry an Blair is in tears.

B: how can you say that...after everything...  
C: After everything? And you cheated! After nothing Blair...its over! (walks away)  
**  
Gossip Girl: # Ouch!! I predicted a riot didn't i? This thunder came without rain...i wonder if  
lightning will follow...You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl! # **


	8. Chapter 8 Silence and the Lamb

**A.N. again, bear with me, if you find any of this boring....im building up to a storyline....it does get better....!**

**  
**  
**

* * *

Gossip Girl: # Ssshhh! Quiet....Haven't you heard? All's not well on the Upper East side....tempers are running high so Gossip Girl is on the alert...any developments and you'll be the first to hear about them! xoxo #**

It's been a week since the East Siders clashed with each other.  
Chuck and Blair are still over, Serena and Dan are not talking, Neither are Dan and Vanessa.  
Chuck hates Nate and Serena and Blair are also not talking to Nate.  
Serena is avoiding Chuck because of the whole Blair-Chuck situation,  
Well at least Vanessa and Nate are still talking...oh and Serena and Blair are going strong too!

Humphrey Residence.  
Dan answers door, Vanessa is there.  
There is an awkward silence until Jenny appears from her room and calls out.

J: Vanessa, hold on im almost ready....why are you just standing there....come inside....

Dan gets out or the doorway and goes back into his room.

J: Oh....you guys still not talking?  
V: Urmmm not exactly...no. He's being totally unreasonable and to be honest immature. I dont have time for cat fights. Shall we go.  
J: Ye, give me 5 minutes. (runs back into her room)

Dan again comes out of his room, grabs his back from the sofa and walks right past Vanessa and out the door, without speaking a word.

In School yard.  
Nate is standing by the school gates he sees Blair approaching and looks down pretending that he hasn't seen her. As Blair walks past she avoids looking at him but does notice him standing there.  
Serena also walks past a few minutes later, seeing and making eye contact with Nate.

N: Hey Serena....is...how are you...?

Serena simply looks at him bluntly before turning her back and walking away!

Serena spots Blair and walks to her, Blair is seated at a bench, reading a book...

S: Hey B.  
B: Hey....is it me or is it really quite around here...?  
S: Ye it is pretty silent....i wonder why!  
B: Dont remind me! (they both smile)  
S: Hey, im glad we can laugh about this now....i know....it's still kinda crap...but we have each other and we're happy right?  
B: Yeah sure....im doing....good.  
S: Great! Ummm I saw Dan this morning....i didnt know where to look....he was right in my face....and it's been a while since i've seen him that close since....that day.  
B: Well it's not like he's much of a pretty sight anyway! Ummm.....by the way.....thanks...  
S: for what...?  
B: For not talking to him because of what he said about me....but .....you dont have to do that for me....as much as i hate seeing you with him....i dont want to be the cause of another break up....so just make up with him or something...  
S: No...B....i cant...not yet.....he insulted you and you're my best friend....i need to let off steam...it's only been a week anyway....let him suffer a bit longer....! (they laugh)  
B: How can you be so sure he'll take you back....?  
S: Im not....right now i dont care....if it's meant to be...it will be.  
B: You really believe that...that if something is meant to be it will be?  
S: I like to hope so...hey dont worry....lets just have some girl time....have some fun.....and....talking of fun....we have to go to the Sanderson wedding! It's this weekend and it'll be the perfect opportunity to let our hair down!  
B: Really....i dunno....  
S: Comon B, out with the old....in with the new! please! it'll be great...!  
B: But.....everyone....will be there....everyone....  
S: Exactly! We need to show everyone that we're having a great time! This isn't a debate we're going! (they laugh) anyway i'll see you later ok. (gets up to leave)  
B: Ok, later S.

It's the afternoon. Bass Residence.  
Bart comes into Chuck's room.  
He hands a card over to Chuck.

C: What is it?  
Bart(Bt): An invitation. Richard Sanderson's son's wedding invitation....and dont pretend you didnt know, i told you about this months ago and have been reminding you ever since. It's important that we attend...

Bart leaves the room, Chuck reads the invitation.  
He guesses that everyone will be at this wedding. It's not common to have a wedding in the middle of a semester but the Sanderson's liked to stand out and this wedding would be an event no one would miss. He had to go.

Dinner time at the Waldorf residence.  
Dorota is setting the table with food. Eleanor is already seated at the table waiting for Blair.  
Blair arrives.

B: Dorota.....what smells so good?  
Dt: Thats probably the lamb stew Miss Blair.  
B: Lamb?  
Dt: Yes....do...you not like it?  
B: Of course i do....(she sits and gets ready to eat)  
E: Blair....i have an outfit ready for you.....for the wedding....it's beautiful...i've been working on it for a while now and its ready.  
B: Oh ....the wedding...  
E: What do you mean oh? We are going.....and by "we" i mean you to. You've known about this wedding for a long time now...  
B: Ummmm i know (plays with her food) I....im not sure if a wedding is....  
E: Hush now....(raises voice) we are going to the wedding and that is final...dont think just because of what's been happening with you at school...that im going to allow for you to get away with avoiding you family responsibilities....now eat your food quickly....i want you to try the dress on......and dont eat too much... I want the dress to fit this time.

Blair angrily gets up and leaves the table taking her plate of food with her. She walks into the kitchen and empties her plate in the trash.

She thinks about the wedding and feelings of fear surface, knowing that she will have to see everyone there, including Chuck. Everyone will see her and after everything that has happened, after what she did with Nate...will she be able to face everyone...? What will people be saying and what will they all think of her.  
What if she doesn't look right...what if the dress is too small for her? Or too big? She looks at the clothes she is in....they seem a bit tight on her....are they tighter than usual or are they always like this?  
She remembers that she hasn't actually eaten anything since the night before....and it was such a big meal....maybe thats what made her so fat today....but she got rid of it....she can still feel her fingers scratching at her throat from the night before....her stomach rumbles and she begins to feel hungrier than ever....maybe she should just have a little bite...just enough to make the pain in her stomach go away....she looks at the dish with the lamb stew....she immediately takes a serving spoon and begins eating straight from the pot...the feeling of content and pleasure overtakes her....the same feeling as yesterday and the day before and the day before that....times like these food never tastes better....it's not even the taste that feeds the obsession, but the feeling of satisfaction....finally being able to let go of the force which has been holding her back all day long from putting anything into her mouth....the pure gratification of being able to let go and feel good....and it made her feel so good...this is what made her happy....she continued to put more into her mouth until she suddenly caught her reflection in the window infront of her...her mouth full...her face smeared with the stew... her eyes red...her hands covered...her cheeks plump and fat...she froze...how was she going to escape now? They would see her....they would see that she'd put on the weight....in a matter of minutes....the dress!!! how was she going to fit into it...what would she say to her mother...! tears began running down her face as the fear of facing her mother sunk in....she spat out the contents of her mouth into the bin and threw the pan of stew onto the floor to disguise that it was almost empty....this way no one would notice that she'd taken any of it....she could say she knocked it over by accident....she quickly cleaned her face and as Dorota ran into the kitchen...

Dt: Miss Blair....what was that noise...oh my (she notices the mess on the floor) how.....what happened....are you ok?  
B: Im fine...i knocked it over......by accident....(she storms off to her room)

Once in her room...she looks into her mirror....she had to do something....she could still feel the food in her throat....as if it was forcing itself out....she had to do something...the feelings of guilt and regret took control over her.....she couldn't stop the tears or the shaking.....she rushed to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet....she couldn't stop it from coming out....she didnt want to. Sometimes it would be like this....it would just find it's own way out....but sometimes she would have to force it out....like the other day....using her fingers...to make sure it didnt have a chance to digest....she just wanted it out all of it....hunger was better than the way she felt right now...she'd rather be hungry....it was relief more than anything....but it didnt make her feel any thinner....she came back into her room and in front of the mirror inspected her body....she was still fat.....but maybe her mother wouldn't notice....she hoped. But for now she just needed to rest...she was exhausted, she was in pain...in so many ways.

The next day at school.  
Not much had changed....there were no signs of reconciliation between any of our east siders.

In the school yard.  
Serena has another confrontation with Dan.....they stare at eachother for a while before Dan quickly looks away....Dan walks past her without saying anything.

Serena finds Blair...

B: Serena....we need to plan the wedding...  
S: Plan the wedding?  
B: How are we getting there....how long are we staying, where do we go after, do we need to do any shopping etc...  
S: And more importantly how are we going to not say anything if we encounter any of the others...  
B: What?  
S: It's crazy....my mouth is dry because i haven't spoken all day....i keep running into Dan, Nate, Vanessa...!  
B: Dont mention that........ whore's name!  
S: I'm sorry.....but seriously this whole avoiding everyone thing is driving me crazy...what is it going to be like on the wedding.....no one is talking to anyone! There's going to be awkward silences every turn we take...!  
B: There will be other people at this wedding you know.  
S: Not people that we know!  
B: Maybe they're not coming....  
S: I doubt anyone would miss this Blair...i'm sure even....Chuck will be there....Mr. Sanderson works for Bart so they'll definately be there...  
B: So...  
S: Just saying....well warning you that he'll probably be there....well im not certain but i would expect...maybe i should ask him...?  
B: Ask him?! I thought....you weren't talking...?  
S: You know what i cant remember...i guess i just haven't spoken to him because...of your break up...i dont know if that means he's not talking to me.  
B: Well it's probably better if you didnt.  
S: Ok....are you sure?  
B: Yes.

Meanwhile Vanessa walks Jenny to school again on her way to work.  
At the school gates they bump into Nate.

N: Boy, am i glad to see you guys....  
V: (laughs) And why's that...?  
N: Everyone at this school is crazy! They wont even talk to me....its like a funeral in the school yard!  
J: (laughs) Well thats what you get when you stick a bunch of stuck up rich kids together!.....ummm no offence....  
N: None taken....dont worry you're probably right.  
V: I'm guessing it has something to do with the well publicised Chuck and Blair breakup....which just happens to be my fault! And i dont even go to this school!  
N: No, dont say that....it's not your fault....and anyway they totally hate me....i know what i did was....totally wrong....but....you know what i dont even wanna talk about it...  
J: Yeah....anyway Vanessa i'll catch you later....come on Nate we should go in...  
N: Ye....actually i dont even feel like it! Whats the point! I need a bloody break....  
J: You're going to skip school.  
N: Why not? You should too....it'll be fun...come on...  
V: I've got a job...i have to go to work...  
N: Cant you call in sick....?  
V: I dunno....i could do with a break....  
J: Well im not skipping....it was hard enough me getting in this school, cant mess that up....plus my dad would kill me! Im off...have fun! (she runs into school)  
N: And then there was two....?  
V: Fine....i'll call in sick...(she phones the diner and tells them she cant make it into work)

Nate and Vanessa decide to spend the day out of town....they go to New Jersey.  
They spend the day sightseeing, having fun and getting to know each other better.  
In the afternoon, they stop at an open cafe by the river.

N: So...are you having fun?  
V: Ye, of course....its been great....im having a good time....you?  
N: Ye...great....i've had fun....im glad we did this....cheered me up.  
V: I guess i needed cheering up too.......and hey....both of our best friends hate us so we have common ground!  
N: (laughs) Ye....so Dans not talking to you....? Why is that?  
V: Long story.....  
N: Maybe you wanna talk about it....?

Vanessa looks at Nate....because she hasn't confided in anyway about what she's gone through lately she decides to open up to Nate....she tells him everything....the whole truth about her father...about Chucks involvement...and about the fight with Dan...she becomes very upset and emotional....Nate has to comfort her and end up in each others arms....when Vanessa stop crying...Nate lifts her head up.

N: Hey every thing's going to be ok you know...this will all calm down and im sure things between you and Dan will be fine...it just needs time. (he kisses her forehead)  
V: I hope so.....shall we go?  
N: Ummm yeah....it's getting kinda late.

They get up and make their way to the train station.

Meanwhile in Manhattan...  
Jenny has stayed an hour after school in textiles club finishing off some work and takes a trip to the girls room...  
Just as she is about to walk to the wash basin area she hears a someone coughing...(the girls room is set out in an L shape where the toilets are separate to the washing area so upon entering you are situated by the toilets and have to walk around a corner to get to the washing area.)  
Jenny turns her head around the corner ensuring that she is almost out of sight...she sees Blair being sick over the sink....just as she's about to walk towards Blair, she catches Blair putting her fingers down her throat....Blair hears someone behind her and immediately stops what she's doing to look around and see Jenny...

J: Hi...umm...  
B: You! (she gulps as she attempts to clean herself up) I was feeling sick.....i must have food poisoning or something...(she can barely make eye contact)  
J: Ok....ummmm are you....ok now?  
B: Yeah im fine....it's nothing (proceeds to walk out, turns around to see if Jenny is still watching, she is, so she forces a smile and walks out)

Blair is humiliated at being caught red handed by a wannabe It Girl! She is scared that Jenny will say something to someone....the last thing she'd ever want is for something like this to come out on Gossip Girl...it would destroy her....she cant help but let out a gasp and she cant control the tears, the fear and the humiliation....she has to get away from school before anyone else sees her... she runs out of the school gates only to come face to face with Chuck Bass...

She looks a mess...red faced, red eyed, mascara running down her face...she looks him right in the eyes...he is only a few feet away from her, leaning on the wall, smoking....she freezes....so does he...  
Chuck can see there's something wrong...she looks as though she's been attacked or choked...he is dying to approach her and to just hold her....a part of him is screaming out to her to just rescue her...to rescue him...from the pain...he can see something is wrong but there is nothing he can do about it....he remembers their situation and the anger re-surfaces....the feelings of betrayal and hurt she caused him....he looks to the ground and carries on smoking...she snaps out of her trance and wipes her hands over her face attempting to clean it. She slowly proceeds to walk....she knows that she's going to have to walk right past him and is dreading the thought of it....she is hoping that maybe he'll say something to her...she is right next to him....even through the fumes of smoke she can smell his scent...the smell of Chuck Bass...she has a flashback to the first time she really noticed that smell....at the opening of Chucks club....her eyes water up again but she tries to face away from him....he too is looking down, away from her....he doesn't think he can look at her from so close up....just the thought of a Blair that has been touched by his best friend while she was his..........she used to be his.

**Gossip Girl: # They say absence makes the heart grow fonder but they also say familiarity breeds content...so what deduction can we make of this situation....? You Know You Love me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


	9. Chapter 9 Four Break Up's and a Wedding

_**Chapter 9- Four Break Up's and a Wedding**_

**Gossip Girl:# Flowers are blooming and bells are ringing....a spring wedding is on the horizon....and Gossip Girl will have front row seats...afterall I am your one an only...for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health...You know you love me. I do! xoxo Gossip Girl #**

At the wedding reception Serena and Blair are having something to eat. Well Serena is.

S: Are you gonna eat that (pointing to Blairs plate)  
B: Umm ....no ....you can have it...  
S: (takes something from Blairs plate) Hey...dont you think the bit where Harry messed up on his vows was really funny! it was sooo cute!  
B: Ye...sure whatever.  
S: And Ellie looked amazing....she makes a beautiful bride.  
B: Ye.

Serena notices Blair has her eye on Chuck, who is standing on the other side of the banquetting suite talking to a few girls.

S: B! Hey....are you listening to me?  
B: Yeah i am...what were you saying.....?  
S: Look they have an after party tonight.....we should definately go.  
B: Sure.  
S: Great...it's been a while since we've partied and it'll be fun.....we can finally show everyone that we're having a great time...Blair...he hasn't noticed you....and stop looking at him...you look like a sick puppy.....have you even eaten anything all day?  
B: Of course i have!  
S: Well I havent seen you eat anything...  
B: And im not looking at him...  
S: You are B, just forget about him....life moves on ok. And at this party we can have fun...show him that your over him....get drunk hook up with other people...other guys...get our picture in Gossip Girl...  
B: What! are you crazy...im trying to stay out of the spotlight....thats the last thing i need!  
S: Comon B, think about it....people waking up tomorrow seeing pictures of you and me on gossip girl, partying having fun, with other guys...i know i'd love to see the look on Dans face if he were to see that....it might make him realise what he's missing out on...it might mak Chuck realise the same...?  
B: So you wanna make them jealous...you think by flaunting ourselves they're gonna fall back in love and come running to us....?  
S: I dunno, but it'll be fun...  
B: Do we actually want them back?  
S: Ummm....i guess...i miss Dan...  
B: Then get back with him....whats stopping you...its not like either of you cheated on eachother...!  
S: B, i'm sure you want Chuck back too.  
B: He doesn't want me.  
S: Maybe he just needs to realise that he does.....this is our chance...the after party...what do you say? I've already spotted potential candidates for us to hook up with....(she points) over there....  
B: Are you serious...  
S: Yeah i already saw them looking this way...  
B: Ye...at you....not me...im not exactly one for catching someones eye...  
S: What! are you crazy! Blair your gorgeous! A million times hotter than any of the girls in here...!  
B: Im not....there all stick thin and bright eyed....perfect...not chicken legged and turkey faced like me....  
S: Blair....why would you say something like that....your beautiful....hey (holds Blairs hand) ....is everything ok.....babe....your amazing and everyone knows that....dont get down because of everything thats happened...i know its had ahuge impact on you....but please...Blair im worried about you....dont let what happened ruin things for you....we can get through this ok....together...?  
B: I know....maybe we should go to the party...  
S: great! it'll be fun i promise!

Later on.  
Blair is sitting with her mother and a few of her mothers friends.  
Serena is standing with a drink and notices Chuck nearby. She knows Blair cant see her so she decides to talk to Chuck who is standing alone.  
She takes another drink for Chuck.

S: (hold out the glass to him) Hey.  
C: (he takes it) Hi.  
They stand silent for a moment.  
S: Great wedding.  
C: I guess so.  
S: (she looks him in the eye) No hard feelings?  
C: (he stares for a moment) No.  
S: Good. ummm...how have you been?  
C: Never better (blatantly sarcastic)  
S: Ye it's kinda crap isn't it?

Short silence

S: So...i should probably go....look for Blair...the last i saw she was being forced to hang out with her mother and i know she wouldnt be to happy about that (laughs)  
C: (as if he didnt hear what she said) thanks for the drink.  
S: Ummm....no problem...  
C: So did you have to get permission before you decided to speak to me...(speaking very seriously, not the usual light hearted Chuck)  
S: What do mean.....i can think and act for myself you know...i spoke to you because i wanted to...and you could at least be nice!  
C: I dont need to be nice to anyone!  
S: Fine...well maybe i shouldn't have bothered then....have a nice life! (she storms off)

Chuck is left alone, and walks of in the opposite direction, he notices Nate who is with Vanessa, he doesn't even bother making eye contact with either of them.

N: Looks like Chuck is still bitter.  
V: Well i dont blame him...no im sorry i didnt mean that in a bad way....not to you...  
N: It's fine.....i can take the blame for it....it's ok.  
V: Well we're both to blame then...i cant believe i let you convince me to come to this thing with you....it's just not my thing! I feel so out of place.  
N: Dont worry about it, im sure you're not the only one....in fact i feel pretty out of place myself....and im glad you came...it means alot to me....and it's kinda like a ....date...right?  
V: It is...?  
N: Well thats what you'd call it right...? I was invited to the wedding and i brought a date....you!  
V: (smiles) well im honoured to be...your date....(they kiss)

Much later on...at the after-party...

Serena and Blair have been dancing, drinking, singing and mixing with new faces....Serena chats up a guy and introduces his friend to Blair...

S: Hey B, This is Aaron, we've been getting to know eachother....and this is Carter (pulls forward one of the guys) Carter, this is my best friend Blair....im sure you'll really like her...

They all exchange hello's...Blair then asks the guys to excuse her and Serena while they talk in private.

S: Whats wrong...?  
B: You really want to hang out with these guys?  
S: Ye i thought you wanted to do this...?  
B: But everyone's here....they'll all see us....  
S: By all, you mean Chuck...i thought we spoke about this....comon, Chuck needs to realise he cant act like a spoilt brat all the time....he needs to see what he's missing out on...comon the guys are waiting....lets dance...! (she pulls Blair towards their new guy friends)

Both Serena and Blair are in arms with their new guy friends, dancing and talking, having fun.  
Both couples stick close by and Serena and Blair are still within talking distance...they occasionally talk to eachother whilst dancing...

Chuck is sitting at the bar having a drink, when he is approached by Vanessa...

V: Chuck...hi.  
C: (looks up at her) I thoght we had an arrangement....  
V: I know...i just....well the arrangement kinda sucks....right now i think you could do with all the friends you can get...  
C: I dont need any friends....  
V: Chuck....i'm sorry....i feel like this is all my fault...if it wasnt for me....this might....would not have happened...  
C: It's not your that my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend...  
V: But.....(interrupted)  
C: Whom by the way seems pretty intimate with you lately....  
V: Nate?  
C: So are you two dating or something.....i wouldn't trust him if i were you.  
V: He cares about you...you know that.  
C: Is that why he did what he did....?  
V: Chuck....there's no point dwelling on things that have gone wrong in the past...cant you just forgive and forget...?  
C: Never.  
V: It'll only drive you further and further into a black hole.  
C: Well i'd be happy with that...now if you'd excuse me...(he gets up and turns to walk away but then sees Blair in another guys arms)

Vanessa is standing behind Chuck so she also sees Blair dancing with the other guy (Carter).  
Chuck freezes, doesn't know where to look, it hurt when he'd see her here and there, but seeing her with another guy, was heartbreak all over again...how could she rub something like this in his face?  
Blair catches Chuck staring at her...so does Serena...

B: S...i cant....(she lets go of the guy briefly)  
S: Hey, B...we talked about this remember?  
Blair looks away from chuck and continues to dance with Carter.  
Chuck walks away and leaves the club...  
When Blair looks up again...she notices Chuck walking out...

B: Serena...(lets go of the guy) I cant.....i cant cheat on him again! (runs off after Chuck)  
S: (calls after her) B!...........(looks at Carter and says) She....im....sorry...shes probably not coming back....(lets go of Aaron)

Serena follows after Blair.  
Outside chuck is walking towards his limo, he's seen enough and decides to go home.

Blair runs outside and sees chuck crossing the road to his limo, she knows if she runs after him she  
wont make it in time before he gets in the car and drives away and she couldn't let him get away this time!

So she shouts out his name, Chuck turns around instinctively at the sound of his name.

The sound of tyres screeching, cars horning is almost deafening as chuck doesn't have a second to think  
before he feels himself being flung over the bonnet of the car that has just hit him, the excruciating pain he  
feels through his whole body comes to an end as he lands on the opposite side walk hitting his head.  
He never, saw the car coming, he didn't hear people shouting to warn him of the oncoming vehicle and he didn't  
hear Blair's screams as she ran to his body scrambled on the other side of the street, neither could he feel her  
hands on his face or her tears on his cheeks...

B: (crying uncontrollably) CHUCK NO WAKE UP...OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE....NOOOO! CHUCK!  
YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP...PLEASE...IM SORRY OK....ILL MAKE IT RIGHT PLEASE JUST WAKE UP.....CHUCK! Nooo!

Serena is also there, she kneels down next to blair, is also in tears, chuck was her friend too.

S: omg! Chuck...chuck!  
B: is he....(still crying)  
S: no he....cant be! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! Please NOW!

Stranger: already have ma'am, theyre on their way, it wont be long now...IS THERE A DOCTOR  
HERE ANYWHERE....WE NEED A DOCTOR...!

S: B its gonna be okay... I promise (hugging Blair who sobs in Serena's arms)

An ambulance arrives.

Blair lays onto chucks body again crying and begging him to wake up.  
A few medics get to chucks body and converse with one another, Serena tells them what happened and they  
tell her that he is unconscious.

Chuck is carried away on a stretcher, Blair gets into the ambulance with him.  
Serena watches the ambulance drive away, she starts to cry and looks to the ground where she sees how much  
blood he lost...she really fears for his life...she has no idea what to do and finds herself walking back into the club,  
ignoring offers from various onlookers to get her a cab.

Once in the club, she feels dazed, looking at all the people, laughing dancing, having fun, the music seems louder  
than ever but she can still hear the sound of screeching tyres, Blair screaming, cars horning... She sees Nate with  
Vanessa and, as if automatically, walks towards them.  
She walks right to Nate, who looks up at her, he waits for her to say hi, or to insult him like last time.  
S: (almost in a whisper) n...n...Nate! (bursts into tears and falls into his arms)  
N: Se...Serena...what's wrong? (lifts her upright) why...are you...  
S: its.......chuck.....I've..never seen anything...so awful in my life...he...it looked like he was...  
N: Serena your not making sense what's happened?  
S: he got ....hit by a car... I don't know why he didn't see it...Nate...there was so much...blood....he was....oh my  
gosh i...i  
N: wait, chuck had an accident? ....oh shit...where is he...in hospital? We have to go. He's in hospital right?  
S: (nods her head) yeah...Blair is with him...  
N: lets go...Vanessa you too.  
V: umm i dunno maybe i shouldn't...i don't want to make things worse..  
N: don't be silly, just come!  
V: no...really...he needs you guys...i can go another time...its ok you two go...  
N:...ok... Ill speak to you later..

Serena and Nate make their way to the hospital.

**Gossip Girl: # OMFG! Tragedy hits ****Manhattan**** as one of our most prominent east sides falls to his...demise?  
Does this spell the end of Chuck Bass?! Who's gonna be our dark knight now? Chuck Bass our hearts go out  
to you, we pray you get through this unscathed xoxo best wishes Gossip Girl. #**


	10. Chapter 10 The Bass Identity

_**Chapter 10- The Bass Identity**_

**Gossip Girl: # The Latest on Chuck: still down and out.....apparently Queen B has spent night and day by his bedside....The Upper East side is a morbid place to be right now....we're not expecting any rays of sunshine or any smiles right now....please leave your messages of condolences in our special Bass Blog xoxo #**

In hospital.  
Chuck has spent the past few days in surgery and is still unconcious. Doctors are optimistic that he will make a full recovery, but it is hoped that he will.  
Blair has had sleepless nights, she only went home because she was forced otherwise she would never leave his side through this.  
She couldn't bare to see him like this...the full of life Chuck she knew didn't suit being so lifeless in a hospital bed hooked up to all those machines. it wasn't fair. he didnt deserve this.  
Serena and Blair are at Chuck's bedside.  
Bart and Eleanor had just left after visiting for an hour. It's not like Bart to care, but give credit where it is due, he has been visiting quite regularly.

S: Hey, i know you said your not ready to talk....but it's been a few days....i dont want you to think....it's too late too talk.

Short silence.

S: You're really brave you know.....dealing with all this.....you have to be really strong to go through what you have been through....seeing the person you care about lying in a hospital like this......im proud of the way you've handled it.

Short silence.

S: I got a text from Nate earlier....he's gonna be coming down....later.....he asked about you....if you were ok.......................................i guess it's nice of him to visit....i ummmm...dont think you noticed but he has come a number of times, just to look through the window and see.....if Chuck was still..........but he's only actually come to his bedside once......i think it would be nice if he was able to come again........alone.......but if you dont wanna leave right now thats fine.....he can wait......i just thought i'd suggest it.....incase you thought it might be a good idea...

short silence.

B: i haven't stopped anyone from visiting

S: I know, you've been great.....i just thought we could maybe give Nate and Chuck some space.....just for a while...  
B: (already holding chucks hand....strokes his face) Chuck wouldn't mind....would you...(talking to chuck)......he's........still......angry with me........otherwise....(begins to cry) he would wake up for me.....  
Serena comes to Blair's side and hugs her.

S: Hey honey....he wont be angry with you.....thats all in the past now.....he'l wake up.....he just needs a rest.....from everything he's been through......all the partying...he just needs a rest (they laugh lightly)  
B: He always knew how to have fun.....  
S: Yeah....and he knew how to make our lives that extra bit interesting!  
B: He was a character.  
S: Ye....and he was strong....he can get through this.....  
B: It's my fault.....i should never have shouted his name......if i hadn't he wouldn't have turned and got hit by the car...(begins to cry again)  
S: B dont even think that! its not your fault ok.....no one saw it coming.....it was an accident....it's not anyone's fault....  
B: I shouldn't have......i made so many mistakes......he doesn't deserve this.....  
S: We all make mistakes....believe me.  
B: I just wish i could tell him how sorry i was....(turns to chuck and moves her face close to his) i know you probably cant hear me....but i need you......please Chuck wake up.....you once promised me that we'd be together for ever....you can tbreak that promise.....i love you too much...(she leans her head on him and sobs)

S: Hey....i'm gonna leave you two alone.....i'll wait outside...Nate should probably be here soon.

Serena gets no response from Blair and leaves the room. she sits outside. an hour passes before Nate arrives, with Vanessa.  
It's Vanessa's first trip to the hospital.

S: (gets up) Nate your here....(looks at Vanessa, then looks away) ummmm. Blair is in there at the moment but i think i managed to convince her to give you some time alone with Chuck.  
N: Oh, thanks....i dont mind if she stays though...  
S: I just thought you might want to be alone with him.....also because of everything thats happened, i didnt want there to be any....friction...........talking of which (looks to Vanessa) im not sure it's a good idea for you to be here....  
N: She wanted to see him....they were kinda friends....  
S: Well that didnt exactly work out to well now did it.....im sorry but i dont think you should be here.....seeing the girl that ruined their relationship is the last thing that Blair needs.  
V: Look Serena.....you dont have your facts straight ok...no one has....nothing happened between me and Chuck....i can assure you.....he was just helping me with something....doing me a favour....i was the one that told him to keep it a secret because it was something personal to me......the only reason i chose him to help me was because he has contacts in high places and i knew he'd be helpful....nothing happened between us....he loved Blair and he would never cheat on her....in fact he wanted to tell her but i made him promise not to....if i knew it would cause so much trouble i would never have done so.  
N: Serena she's telling the truth.....she told me everything including what chuck helped her with and i believe her....Chuck didn't cheat on Blair.....Blair shouldn't have a problem with Vanessa....  
S: (thinks for a moment) Fine....but still....i need to speak to Blair first before she sees you here....so make yourself invisible until me and Blair leave.  
V: Thanks.

Serena and Blair leave the hospital and go to a nearby diner. Serena tells Blair the truth about Vanessa, which makes her feel even more guilty about kissing Nate and doubting Chuck. Serena manages to convince her to try and get along with Vanessa, but Blair is adamant that she doesn't want to be friends with her but will be civil if she ever comes into contact with her.  
Serena and Blair also talk about the fact that before the accident they were hardly talking to anyone. Blair asks if Serena has been in touch with Dan. Dan has contacted Serena and spoken to her to ask about Chuck.

Another day passes by and Chuck has not shown any improvement.

Blair is at home, it's dinner time....her least favourite time of day...atleast with other meal times she can find an excuse to miss out or pretend that she has already eaten....but at dinner time....she has to sit at the table....she has to fill her plate and she has to eat...sometimes it will be easy to eat becuase of the hunger....other times it would be so painful...

E: Eat up Blair....you hardly sleep or talk nowadays....i dont want you to avoid eating too....you know how you get when it comes to food.....you have to be careful Blair.  
B: I know mother...im eating aren't i? (puts food into her mouth)

Blair soon finds herself wanting more....her mother excuses herself from the table after finishing....it gives Blair the opportunity to eat what she likes....she fills her plate again and enjoys the satisfaction of being able to comfort herself without anyone watching or judging her....she keeps eating.....until she's had alost 3 platefulls....she starts to feel her throat giving way....her body cant take anymore food....she can feel it coming up her throat and down again....she breathes for a moment before running up to her room......once there....she does what she know best....she cant stop herself....she has to let it all out....after vommiting she falls to the floors in tears....thinking of what she has just done....it doesnt bother her though....she's most upset becasue she feels helpless....in regards to Chuck....even when he's not there he drives her crazy...she cant help but cry over the fact that she feels so guilty....so responsible......she thinks back to the good times....she smiles......he was so good to her....the way he held her....the way he whispered sweet things to her in bed....the way he would play with her hair....look into her eyes and smile...it all made her feel so good....so loved....and now? Now she just felt empty.....as if she'd lost the will to live....she wanted to make him happy.....if only he would just wake up....if only her life would be a little kinder to her....just a little....just then she heard her mother calling her.....she sprung up and lookied in the mirrot...she looked a mess....she cleaned erself up before going down to see her mother....

It was a miracle.

E: It's Chuck he woke up......i just got a call from Bart....he thought you might want to know....he is on his way to the hospital from Connecticutt.....so....do you want to be the first one Chuck will see?  
B: (she has never looked so delighted) Oh My gosh mom! i cant believe it ( she hugs Eleanor ) Lets go right now! i have to go now! i cant believe it i knew he would wake up! i knew he would! i need to see him!  
E: (laughs) ok, ok....calm down, i'll send for the car....

They make their way to the hospital. Blair texts Serena the news. BLair can barely contain her excitement. what will she say to him...? She begins to plan all the things she needs to tell him.

At the hospital....

Blair runs in to see Chuck.  
She is speechless....she just looks at him for a while smiling, before falling onto him and telling him how happy she is to see his eyes open.

B: Oh Chuck....i....(begins to cry) Im so happy.....your awake......you ....made it.....i was so scared....i thought.....i lost you......(she strokes his face) there are so many things i want to say to you....i dont know where to start....  
C: Maybe....(struggles to speak) May....be.....you could start...by .....telling me who you are....  
B: (looks startled and confused) What? ....what do you mean? it's me....Blair.....  
C: (struggles to speak, his voice is in a whisper) Blair...? I ....dont remember.....  
B: (puts her hand to her face) ....what do you mean you dont remember....of course you do....you have to.....do you remember the accident.....the car....the party? any of it...  
C: (sighs) .....no (sighs and closes his eyes)

Blair is in shock....why would he forget....she runs out and shouts for a doctor...Serena was sitting outside...

S: B, Whats wrong...is he ok?  
B: He's forgotton!  
S: Forgotton what?  
B: ME! The accident ....i dont know if he's joking or if he's really forgotton!

Serena gets a doctor and they go inside. the Doctor asks Chuck a few questions but he strugles to find the answers to her questions....he doesnt remember anything significant other than his name and his fathers name, his birthday, his address....but he doesnt remember Blair or Serena....he doesn't recognise the names Nate or Vanessa or his school....

Doctor: It seems as though Mr. Bass might have retrograde amnesia ....but we may have to do some further consultation to fully make a diagnosis.

B: No! he cant! he has to remember...he has to!!!  
S: Doctor...amnesia....that means its temporary right? he'll remember everything eventually right....?  
Doc: Like i said....we need to carry out some further tests to make a diagnosis...but amnesia is temporary and patients do usually make a recovery....

S: B, its ok...see....its just temporary....he'll remember soon...it'll just take time....  
B: But....he doesn't remember me....

Nate enters the room.

N: Hey guys....Chuck (walks up to him, chuck opens his eyes) welcome back bro....  
C: (he smile) You....i know you....  
N: (laughs) ye i know you too.  
B: He has amnesia! he doesnt remember you!  
C: Actually i remember him....Nate right?  
N: Ye...(looks at Blair) what do mean amnesia?

Blair is shocked that Chuck remembers Nate but not her...she stands in silent for a moment before running out of the room.

S: He doesn't remember her...or me...or a load of other things....i have no idea how he remember you...but apparently he has amnesia....look....you stay....talk to him....try and get him to remember.... i have to go after Blair...

Serena runs out and after Blair. She catches up with her outside

S: B! Wait up! (catches up to her) Hey.....dont be upset....it's not his fault....its the injury.....it obviously effected certain memories but not others....  
B: No! He remember Nate but not me!  
S: And he's forgotton alot of other thing too....he doesnt remember me.  
B: You werent his girlfirend!!!!  
S: B (put her hand on Blairs shoulder) He will remember ....he just need time....  
B: Thats not the point! how could he forget! i thought he loved me.....if he loved me he would never forget me...and what if.....what if he never remembers....what if he never loves me again....?  
S: That will never happen ok....he''l remember....i know he will...  
B: And if he does remember me....it wont be the same! he wont remember the feelings he once had for me....he wont love me like that....he wont remember our history....  
S: Well that wouldn't be such a bad thing judging on the stuff that happened just before the accident....maybe it'll be good if he forgot about the break up.  
B: No! it would take away a whole part of our lives....the lessons that we can learn from that....i dont want him to forget anything....not even the bad things!  
S: ....honey....im no doctor....i cant tell you whatwill happen....we just have to help him remember....we cant run away....he needs us.  
B: (crying heavily, serena hold her and tries to comfort her) its...never gonna be the same....he'll never remember his feeling for me....i ....just made one mistake....and now i'll have to pay for it for the rest of my life......im losing him....

**Gossip Girl: # There There Queen B....amnesia or no amnesia what makes you so sure that Bass loves you....? The last we heard you'd cheated on him and he wasn't going to let you get away with that.....! Guess we'll have to wait until our very own Jason Bourne has a total recall...that's if he does....I know a place where he can look to read about the events of his life....right here on Gossip Girl! You Know You Love Me xoxo #**


	11. Chapter 11 A Blair To Remember

**Episode 11- A Blair To Remember **

**Gossip Girl: # Rumour has it that Chuck has gone from losing his mind to losing his memory....and Queen B? Well she may have just lost the love of her life...! You Know You Love Me xoxo #**

Blair is at home. she has been avoiding everyone and hasn't been in school for the past few days. Her mother is really worried about her and Serena has been regularly visiting her.

It's been two days since Chuck woke up and he has slowly been recalling the events he had forgotten from the accident. Nate and Vanessa have spent a lot of time with Chuck, showing him photos and making him read articles on Gossip Girl to try and jog his memory. It has helped a lot and he is able to recognise faces and names....he can also remember certain events in his life but nothing recent has yet been remembered.  
Serena has been to visit and he remembers her and recalls some of their history...she talks a lot about Blair and he remembers the name and face but cant believe that she was once his girlfriend. He strongly believes that he would never go for a girl like Blair, because as far as he remembers she was Nate's girlfriend and was to decent and modest to even consider dating him. He is shocked that Nate cheated on Blair with Serena but praises Nate for doing the kind of thing he (chuck) would do!  
Serena and Nate agree not to mention any recent events to chuck, i.e. his breakup with Blair, and when asked about it they tell Chuck that they want to let him remember those things himself and that he should just be patient.

In terms of his health, he has various bandaging to his head, chest and arms and legs. He has broken two ribs but not any limbs. Other than minor head injuries and retrograde amnesia, he should make a full recovery soon.

Blair is continuing her downward spiral, as she is deeply disturbed by the fact that Chuck has forgotten his feelings for her. She blames this on herself and also feels that Chuck never loved her in the first place because otherwise he would remember her.  
She thinks it is her fault that the accident happened because if it wasn't for her calling him, he would have been watching where he was going. Also, the fact that she cheated on him with Nate, especially since she falsely accused him of cheating with Vanessa has also caused her to feel great regret and blame for everything that has happened.

Serena comes to visit Blair again.

S: Hey honey......are you ok?  
B: (after a short silence) Fine.  
S: Hey........ummmmm.........i've been talking to Nate.....and we were thinking that maybe it's time......you visited Chuck again...  
B: No!  
S: Come on B, he remembers you....  
B: No, he remembers my name....thats all!  
S: Well if you spent some time with him....just talking to him.....talking about the past.....it will help him to remember.....me an Nate have been talking to him a lot and the more we talk the more he remembers....  
B: He'll never remember .......me.  
S: Of course he will.....it'll just take time.....your hurt Blair i can see that....i want to make it better and i know by spending time with Chuck might just do that....please....(short silence) ........well im taking Erik to visit him tonight at around 8, so if you decide to come....be at my house before then ok.....(hugs Blair) Take care hun...i love you.  
B: (looks up to Serena and smiles) Me too. thanks for everything.....for being there....  
S: It's what friends are for.....and this time im going to be a true friend to you...i promise. (they smile at each other before Serena leaves)

Later on that night.  
Serena and Erik are getting into a taxi to go to the hospital.

Erik (Ek) : sis....(he points) its Blair.  
S: She came...!  
Ek: just on time.

Blair approaches the them.

B: Hi guys.....i thought i should come.  
S: (hugs her) Great....you have no idea how glad i am that you came....  
Ek: Shall we go?  
S: Ye lets go .....  
B: (once in the car) Do you think he'll remember me?  
S: He'll remember your face and stuff, he remembers old stuff.....he though you were.....still Nate's girlfriend.....  
B: (upset by that) really?  
S: Ye but dont get upset hun, its just memory loss, a few days ago he didnt even remember my name....and now he can remember so much about me....it's just a matter of time that everything comes back to him.  
B: Did.....you tell him....about everything that happened? Did you tell him about me and him?  
S: We told him that you were his girlfriend a while before the accident....but we didn't give him any details.....i think it's best if we let him remember that himself....other wise we'll just force memories into him that he doesn't actually remember but thinks he does just because we described it to him.....so you know what i mean?  
B: I guess.  
Ek: I guess we just need to be careful what we tell him.....you dont want to overload him with information he's not ready to take.  
S: Exactly.  
B: ok. i suppose.

Once in the hospital, Erik and Serena spend an hour with Chuck while Blair waits outside, Nate had already been there and is talking to Blair outside Chuck's room.  
Eventually Erick and Serena come out and tell Blair she can go in. Nate tells Serena and Erik to go home and says he'l wait for Blair and give her a ride home. they agree, so Blair enters Chucks room whilst Nate waits outside.

Blair walks up to Chucks bed.

C: Blair....?  
B: (she smiles) You remember...?  
C: Before you go all emotional on me....the last i remember you were just by best friends bird....  
B: (the smile quickly disappears) But you remember my name, my face....who i am?  
C: Yes i remember your name and your face.....i also remember the dog i once owned at the age of 6....it's no big deal.  
B: (clearly offended) You've ......forgotten who you are.....  
C: (looks at her, confused) I disagree....i've lost a few memories here and there....i haven't forgotten who i am!  
B: (holds his hand) you have....your just like the Chuck Bass of yesteryear...thats not the Chuck Bass i knew....you've changed....  
C: (looks at her hand holding his, he can see the sincerity in her eyes, so tries not to argue with her) look.....i dont get what your saying.....as far as i know...i am who i am right now....if you think i've changed then i can do anything about that....i've had people telling me things these past few days....things i remember, things that i dont remember....no one else has noticed a change in me other than my memories...  
B: But thats because they didnt know you.....not the way i knew you....  
C: Well i dont remember any of that...(looks away from her)  
B: (becomes frantic) But you have to......! (suddenly calms herself down) I know it's going to take time but....im willing to wait...i'll wait for as long as it takes...  
C: And what exactly are we waiting for...?  
B: For you to remember what we had! ......Us! Chuck and Blair......  
C: (he mocks her) Look, apple of my eye, light of my fire, girlfriend of my forgotten past......seriously does it look like i know what your on about....please save the dramatics for when my memory is revived....until then....why dont you take a seat....and we can play (gives him his seductive Chuck glare)....  
B: (for a moment she feels like complying because she loves him and she would comply with any demand he gave her) I.....i cant do this.......if you cant remember then what's the point...?  
C: Fine....im not forcing you to stay....  
B: But....i want to....i miss you chuck...  
C: well then your the first...  
B: Exactly....because im the only one who truly cares about you (she leans towards him and they look into each others eyes)  
C: Actually the others seemed to care to, Nate...Serena...Vanessa...  
B: No! not like me! your not listening!  
C: I dont bloody remember ok! for all i know you could be making everything up...! can you stop pressuring me! i'll remember when im ready, i dont need you telling me who i am or who you are to me!  
B: (upset at being shouted at...she takes a few steps back) ok....if thats what you want....i'll leave...(she walks out)

N: (gets up) Hey....that was quick....  
B: Can we just go..  
N: How did it go...?  
B: he doesnt remember anything about me so whats the point of me talking to him....  
N: Hey....you shouldn't try and get him to remember....you just speak to him....normally.  
B: About what! as far as he's concerned he knows nothing about me.  
N: What if we go in together and talk, that way i could talk to him and you could join in to....less pressure?  
B: No, i just wanna go home....if he remembers he can come to me...  
N: Are you sure...?  
B: Yes.

They leave.

Chucks hospital room.  
A Doctor comes in.

Doc: And how are you today Mr. Bass....? (she gets out his file and browses through it while making some notes)  
C: Great....but it could be better....  
Doc: Is that so....? I hear you're beginning to remember things...?  
C: Yes......  
Doc: Thats good, it should all come back to you in no time....(short silence)  
C: So.....you look too young to be a doctor......24, 23?  
Doc: 26 actually....are you still feeling any pain when you move your upper body...your chest?  
C: 26 will do.  
Doctor gives him awkward look.  
C: Actually i feel a little itch...but its lower down than my chest...  
Doc: Right....Everything seems fine...i'll be back tomorrow to run some proper tests and then it wont be long before you're able to go home.  
C: Great, home.....i'm actually quite liking it here....especially when i have someone like you to keep me company......is that the best uniform you have...?  
Doc: uummmm charming....like i said i'll be back tomorrow. (proceeds to walk out)  
C: I look forward to it.

It's night, Chuck is asleep.....he has been having strange dreams over the past couple of nights....when he wakes he isn't sure if they reflected true events or if they were just dreams....he would tell Nate about them because the dreams usually seemed to involve Nate, and Nate would tell him how his dreams actually did happen in real life, maybe not accurately but the dreams were based on past events. those dreams were bringing back some of his memories.

Tonight's dream was no different...

_He found himself in some sort of posh room, with colour coordinated walls and furniture, there was alcohol and deserts on fancy tables....he way lying down, just woken up, it was night, but the moonlight was sparkling through the windows. He looked at the body next to him....it was a woman....she was in her underwear, her legs wrapped around his....she looked familiar, he found himself smiling at her....and then stroking her face and her hair....she was beautiful. It was Blair. He felt happy....comfortable and more importantly he felt attracted to her....why? She was his best friends Ex. Did that mean this was a mistake....should he be with her like this? He remembers her kissing him....taking his clothes off....touching him...she wanted this...so did he. He remembers the events of barely a few hours ago....the party....Nate...his other friends at his opening night....then Blair...this room...the smell of her perfume....manipulating her into sleeping with him...it worked....she was easy....he'd wanted to do this for so long...not because he liked her but because it was something that would be next to impossible....sleeping with Blair Waldorf....he had to be the one to take her virginity...it would be an accomplishment he would never forget.....but....right now that wasn't important to him.....there was something else....she was too good for him....he felt a little guilty....he'd taken away her innocence....her sweetness....he lay back down...he found himself kissing her on her forehead.....there was something about her.....maybe he did like her....but what would he say in the morning...when she woke up and realised that she'd lost her virginity to Chuck Bass...he would have to calm her....maybe she would freak out....he had to be ready for it....but for now he just wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep again....and he knew that it felt good._

In the morning when Chuck awoke....it took him a while to remember that he'd had a dream...he wasn't sure of whether it was actually a dream or not...or if it was a memory that he had suddenly acquired....should he ask someone about it......no....he decided he'd keep it to himself.  
What if the things Blair told him were true...what if they were together and he did love her...did he really want that....? was he ready for that?  
Right now he just wanted to get out of hospital and live his life...he was young, had just survived near death....he wasn't ready for Blair, or any relationship.

**Gossip Girl: # Oh Blair, how we feel your pain....we cant decide who came off worse in this accident....Chuck or Blair!? Seems like Chuck is enjoying this renaissance, whilst Blair is falling further into loneliness.....cheer up B! You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**

**

* * *

**

******A.N. Thanks for continuing to read...only a few more chapters to go now until the finale, I bet you wont guess how it ends! The sequel will begin to post when this is finished!**  



	12. Chapter 12 Some Like it Hot!

**Episode 12 - Some Like It Hot **

**Gossip Girl: # The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present and now that Chuck Bass is out of hospital, im guessing we're in for a ride! You Know You Love me xoxo # **

It has been a few days since Chuck was discharged from hospital, he is back to full health and he feels his memory has also returned although a lot of things he's remembered, he has kept to himself.  
Serena has had the difficult job of trying to get Blair back on her feet. Blair has been missing a lot of school and is always feeling poorly, but refuses to see a Doctor. Serena has managed to help her with school work to make sure she remains on track but still finds it difficult to get her back to her normal self. Blair isn't over Chuck, she feels more lost than ever at the fact that he has rejected her, especially as she blames herself for their breakup and his accident. Her eating habits have worsened and her disorder is in full flow, but luckily no one has noticed the bulimia.

Serena has attempted to talk to Chuck numerous times to try and jog his memory and explain what Blair is going through, but he isn't the least bit interested. He thinks Blair is being immature and is acting like a 13 year old with a crush on someone she can never have.  
When at school, Blair tries to avoid Chuck, she can barely look him in the eye, and he doesn't even want to look at her, he wouldn't mind being friends with her, but her recent behaviour has been freaking him out, so he tries to stay away from her.

Blair is good at hiding her feelings and when at school she doesn't show the hurt that she feels when she's alone with Serena or when she's at home.  
Serena keeps trying different things to try and make Blair feel better, but Blair is adamant that she doesn't want to move on, her love for Chuck is too strong and she's not going to give up on him, not ever.

S: B, we've had this conversation so much lately, please B, just try not to think about it.  
B: But S, I cant just forget, i need a way of fixing this.  
S: there are other important things in life, other than Chuck.....like Yale for example...?  
B: That can wait. You promised that you'd help me fix this.  
S: B i cant think right now.......look....what made him fall in love with you the first time?  
B: I dont know! (they both think for a while)  
S: The teasing, flirting, him thinking you were impossible to get....he was always in your face....you were hard to get.....you need to stop chasing him....be hard to get....but dont avoid him....be in his face.  
B: He's the one avoiding me!  
S: Well you have to stop acting like a depressed teen! Be your old self, confident...beautiful, seductive and hard to get!  
B: You have to help me...! I cant just go up to him and start talking!  
S: dont worry B, but you have to promise me that you'll sort yourself out....come to school everyday....eat properly, see a doctor.  
B: I do eat properly, and i dont need to see a doctor! im fine.  
S: If you say so....

They continue to talk.  
Meanwhile....Chuck and Nate are hanging out by the school gates. There are a few girls flirting with them.  
Chuck invites them to his club for the night, they agree...so later on that night Chuck and Nate spend their evening at the club.

C: Now, Nate...isn't this the life?  
N: If you say so...!  
C: What do you mean! I've been stuck in a hospital for god knows how long and i finally get to come back here and your not going to encourage me to get wasted!! (they both laugh)  
N: I guess you do deserve a good time after what you've been through....knock yourself out mate.  
C: So you'll carry me home later...?  
N: (they both laugh) Sure go ahead...enjoy. but im taking you out of here earlier than usual, before 3am.  
C: 3.30 and you have a deal?

They both laugh as Chuck gets up taking a bottle of drink with him....he approaches two women who are standing around. Nate watches as one of the women immediately start touching Chuck....Nate feels a bit guilty in allowing Chuck to get wasted so soon after getting out of hospital, but knows that Chuck just needs to have a break, so he continues to watch as Chuck dances with the ladies who are beginning to strip for him as other women join in and start making out with him. Nate knows that this is what Chuck enjoys, fast easy women and a good night out, some just like it hot and no one knows quite how to party like Chuck!  
Chuck eventually leads a few of the women away to the private suite area, probably to have the night of his life?!

That night, Chuck has fallen asleep with the women in one of the private rooms at the club. He has another dream:

_Chuck finds himself curled up with Blair, again. This time it looks as if he is in her bedroom, he can tell she is awake so he whispers to her,  
C: Hey, how was it?  
B: (she giggles and looks at him) What do you think?! It was amazing of course! I love you.  
C: (giggles too, and they smooch) It just gets better and better.  
B: This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.....(they kiss) and i never want to lose you.  
C: You never will (they kiss again)  
Was this real? Was it another flashback or was it just fantasy...? was this really the Chuck of the past? these dreams were becoming more frequent, he wished for a way of finding out if they were true events or not, but he couldn't tell anyone that he'd remembered, he watched himself, kissing Blair...telling her how much he loved her....he could see that he was in love with this woman...but why? He couldn't feel that way....not now....he was different then and he's different now. She was showing him a ring on her finger...he'd seen the ring before, in one of his other dreams....he'd given her that ring....just moments before now...she was showing him the ring, he could hear what she was saying,  
B: It's beautiful...the best gift ever and i'll never take it off! it'll always remind me of this night....the night you gave it to me....the first night we spent in my bed! (they smile at each other) It's our 2 day anniversary!  
They both laugh and kiss again....so it was their second day as a couple...Blair was telling the truth they were in love and they were "together"....so why has he forgotten? why doesn't he remember his feelings for her! He remembers things that happened but just not the feelings he had! Why? Maybe he didn't want to._

The next day in school, Serena is hanging out with Nate and Chuck. They are talking, when Blair comes up and joins them.

S: Hey b! Your early!  
B: Hey, ummm ye, i have a meeting with Headmistress Queller......(looks at the guys) Hi Nate....Chuck..  
C & N: Hi  
N: So, Blair, your not in trouble are you? Queller doesn't usually have meetings with students.  
B: Ummm, no...ive just fallen behind on some stuff....she's probably gonna feed me nonsense on how a potential Yale candidate should keep on top of her work...it's nothing that serious.  
S: Well, dont worry about it babe....you'll catch up, you the most clever person in school, Yale would take you on no matter how far behind you were!  
N: Exactly!  
B: (smiles and blushes at the compliment) Thanks.

There is a short silence.

B: So, Chuck...(he looks at her) whats it like finally being out of hospital?  
C: I miss the nurses.  
B: Really? I thought you went for the cheap type. (i.e. nurses aren't like the cheap hookers he usually goes for!)  
C: Well judging by my dating history, i guess i probably did. (obviously making a reference to the fact that he dated her! Ouch!)

Serena and Nate look at each other but both stay quite.

B: (remembers that she has to be confident and hard to get) Well im sure everyone's glad to have you back, and by everyone i mean.....well only Nate really...(before Chuck has a chance to defend himself...) Anyway i have to go...Serena i'll catch you later (S and B hug and B walks away)

N: Ok what was that about?  
S: What? is something wrong?  
N: So you didn't notice the change in her attitude?  
S: No....that's Blair, back to her normal self....we all are aren't we? It's better that way.  
C: So what...who cares if she is, i dont....good for her...as long as she's not begging me to (imitates her) "remember chuck ..no you have to remember pleeeaassee!" (laughs) it was getting kind of disturbing!  
S: Shut up Chuck, she is my friend you know, you dont have to make fun of her....you guys were friends once too! in fact we're all friends so why cant we just make up and move on.  
N: We have. End of. Lets go inside it's kind of windy out here.  
C: And we wouldn't want Archibald's hair to come out of place! (nate shoves him and they all laugh as they walk inside).

Later on.

Serena Dan and Blair are having lunch.

S: Woah that was fast Blair....do you want some of mine i can't finish it.( referring to food)  
B: Sure (takes Serena's plate)  
D: Nice to see someone is enthusiastic about this dumps cuisine!  
B: i haven't....had breakfast. (looks at Serena) What is he doing here?  
S: (laughs) So, had any run in with Chuck since this morning.  
B: Well i did see him earlier. he looked at me and i walked right past with my head held high without speaking a word to him!  
D: Lucky him.  
B: (to Serena) can you tell your little beau to mind his business!  
D: But your talking right in front of me  
B: Then leave! you should be lucky your sitting on the same table as me!  
S: Wow! now that's the B i love and miss! you've got your confidence back!  
D: Ye practice on me any time  
B: Really S! you think so! I do feel a bit better actually! (she smiles)  
S: Well i hear chuck and nate are going to victrola later.  
B: And...?  
S: We should go!  
D: We?  
B: Not you!  
D: Good because you wont see me in that place!  
S: Comon Dan it'll be fun!  
B & D: NO! (they look at each other)  
S: Ok, fine, if Dan doesnt go then neither will I.  
B: Fine i'll go by myself! I mean....i.....i cant! not alone!  
S: Of course you can.....remember....confidence!

They continue to talk for a while....nate and chuck are close by, nate decides to go by Serena and Co. chuck follows.

N: hey guys, hows it going?  
S: We're trying to convince Dan to go out partying with us tonight!  
N: Well why dont you guys come with us...me and Chuck are going to Victrola.  
C: as usual (smirks)  
S: Sounds great! But if Dan refuses to go then so do I! But Blair can go with you.  
They all look at each other, short silence.

N: Ye sure, but if you two change your mind just come along.....Blair.....will you need a ride?  
S: Oh ye...Blair can hitch a ride with you guys right?  
N: Sure.  
B: Thanks.  
C: Depends if there's space.  
B: Well then i'll get a ride off someone else.  
N: Dont be silly, of course there'll be space....dont worry Blair you can come with us.

Chuck gives Nate a slight dirty/pissed off look

S: great sorted..there you go B! so you dont need me to take you out tonight then! i can have Dan all to myself!  
B: Grose..(gives them a disgusted look)  
C: Too grose (he almost says that instinctively and then realises that him and Blair actually agreed on something, they make quick eye contact and then both look away)  
S: Well anyway me and Dan will leave you guy to chat, we have plans!  
D: We do?  
S: we do now.  
N: Ye me too, i've got to meet Vanessa for a bit..see you guys later...Chuck i'll call you later.  
Serena Dan and Nate walk away, leaving Blair and Chuck. Blair who is sitting down and chuck standing in front of her, they are looking at each other.  
Chuck has a flashback of his dream. He sees that Blair isn't wearing his ring. He wonders if she is maybe over him.  
He feels like walking away but instead he stays, his memories of them together force him to try and speak to her, to be friendly.

C: So, I didnt think you liked Victrola.  
B: I've never said anything like that.  
C: You called it a whore joint, saying it wasn't your thing.  
B: Funny how you remember that.  
C: (gulps, he cant slip up) Well i remember some things.  
B: Only the irrelevant stuff?........and Victrola is a whore joint....only sometimes you have hot guys there too.  
C: So your after a hot guy (sarcastic tone to his voice)?  
B: Actually, yes i am.  
C: Really? (doubting her)  
B: (her confidence is managing to convince him) Well i know Victrola is all about having a great time, and thats what im after.  
C: Well it's not your scene.  
B: I'd like to make it my scene. People change. you should know. and usually it's for the better.  
C: (remembering the sweet words she whispered to him in bed, in his dreams, this was a different Blair to the one in his dreams) And it usually ends badly.  
B: I dont care. why are you trying to convince me otherwise? You not one to preach hypocrisy. You are dedicated to living the fast life....dont you want your friends to have the kind of fun you have?  
C: So you're my friend now?  
B: A friend of a friend.  
C: I would never encourage a woman to get involved in the kind of stuff i get involved in.  
B: I've heard you encouraging Serena to get drunk, take drugs and sleep around plenty of times!  
C: (she was right! he always did... he didn't care about anyone, so why is he unwilling to encourage her? he couldn't think why he wouldn't want to see her acting like the women he would see in places like victrola) Thats not true....  
B: You're a hypocrite.  
C: And your too modest.  
B: Thats what you think. But like you said. you dont really remember me. so what would you know. (she gets up after giving him a dirty look)  
C: Well actually...(interrupted by blair...)  
B: See you around.

Blair walks off, leaving Chuck feeling confused.  
How dare she! Who does she think she is cutting him off like that! No one cuts off Chuck Bass! And does she really think he's going to let her get away with it!  
Chuck is wondering why he has such mixed feelings about the situation. He isn't sure of what just happened. Was she over him? Why didnt she care any more, she wasn't chasing him....he never expected her to give up that easy! What if she was just playing games with him? He couldn't let her get away with it!

That night. Blair has just gotten ready for her night out. chucks limo arrives, she gets in. Nate, Chuck and a few other strange girls are sitting with Chuck. Blair sits down by Nate with a smile on her face. she has to remember to be confident!

B: Hey Nate....Chuck. Typical accessories (referring to the women sitting with Chuck, Her and Nate both laugh)  
C: Dont get jealous (grins)  
B: Ugghh, jealous.....your a washed up crack pot...what's there to be jealous about?  
Chuck gives a dirty yet shocked look at her, but Blair isnt looking at him. It took her a second and just one sentence to turn his plan of flirting with other women to make her jealous, turn into something that in fact made him look a fool, and she was right...he might not be a crack pot but he was getting there!  
Chuck began to feel very uncomfortable, he even became rather ashamed to be sitting with the two "sluts" he was with, he manoeuvred himself from out of the women's arms and sat forward.  
Whilst Nate and Blair were having a drink and laughing, having a good time just talking, Chuck on the other hand, felt out of place.

Once at the club, Nate told Chuck he was going to hang out for a bit and then leave to meet Vanessa, but until then he would keep Blair company while chuck had a good time.  
Chuck went to hang out with the ladies, doing his usual thing, but he was reluctant to get drunk or do anything serious with the women, he didnt know why but with Blair around he didnt think it would be a good idea.  
Blair however was thinking the opposite. get as drunk as ever and flirt with as many guys possible, with Chuck around she thought it would be the perfect idea!

Soon Nate left. Chuck wanted to go home, just so that he could get Blair out of there...she was acting out of character and he knew she was probably doing it just to get to him, and he didn't want a stupid reason like that to make her do something she would regret the next day, and for some reason he just didnt like seeing her with....other men.

Chuck sees her getting too close to one guy, who seems to be all over her....he doesn't feel comfortable watching and decides to intervene, surely she cant be enjoying it?  
He approaches the guy and attempts to pull him off her.

B: Chuck! what are you doing!  
The guy pushes Chuck's arm away from him.  
C: Getting you out of here, you've had enough.  
B: I haven't! and who the hell are you to tell me what to do! leave me alone once and for all!  
C: (taken aback) Look i know why your doing this...  
B: You dont know anything about me! leave me alone!  
C: Its not right...this isn't you...just stop playing games! stop being so immature!  
B: im not being immature! in fact ive grown up a lot! and ive moved on too.

She walks off with the guy. chuck watches them go. He sees them walking towards the private suit area where the guy opens one of the private room's door, but Blair pulls him away from that particular room and chooses another instead...Chuck notices the room she has chosen is the same private room she lost herself to chuck in....

Chuck finds himself walking towards them, he wonders if he's getting jealous.....but he doesn't care!  
He runs to the control room where there are secret cameras installed in the private rooms for security purposes.  
He watches them....in the room Blair is less flirty than when chuck was there....he can tell the guy is being forceful.

Blair seems to be struggling, chuck assumes that she was only flirting with the guy to make him jealous, this worries him and so he runs back out of the control room and barges into the private room, there he finds Blair struggling to get the guy off... the guy turns around to chuck and says jokingly;

Guy: (smirking) this chick is tough!

Chuck gives him one hook (punch) in the face....

C: that "chick" is a friend of mine!

He kicks the guy who is now lying on the floor....he grabs the guy up and drags him outside throwing him towards a security guard..

C: (to the security guard) he's barred...for life.

Meanwhile Blair is in a little shock....she is fixing her clothes as chuck turns to her and picks her jacket from the floor....he puts it on for her and then sits down with her....she sobs lightly....

B: (whispers) Thanks  
C: (looks at her) You shouldn't have come here....its not the place for you.  
B: But it is the place for you?  
C: I own it.  
B: (she looks right at him) Kati's father owns a gentleman's club but you don't see him there every night with the hookers.  
C: Kati's father has a wife at home....and kids....  
B: And what's stopping you....from having the same?  
C: (laughs) Because that's just not me....i dont do wife and kids....Its not the Bass way..  
B: (looks at him) You once told me you would....  
C: what! i would never say that.....it goes against everything i believe in....  
B: NO! you told me you liked the idea of having a wife and a family...! You did!  
C: I dont believe that.....ok even if i did i was obviously delusional!  
B: I thought it was because you were.....in love..  
C: Ok dont start that again!  
B: What happened Chuck.....why did you have to change....?  
C: I should take you home....get up...  
B: Im guessing you've forgotten the significance of this room...?  
C: (gets a flashback of his dream....) Lets go.  
B: This was where we.....  
C: can we just go...  
B: Dont you wanna know?  
C: No...(he turns to walk away)  
B: You made me a woman......here....right there (points to the furniture)....  
C: (turns around) So what.  
B: This is where it all started.....us.....you must remember something....  
C: I told you i dont....  
B: Why (begins to cry) why do you remember everything else, but not me.....not us....? Why?  
C: (feels guilty because he does remember....he just doesn't feel the way he did....but the memories were still there) i....think we should go.....  
B: I don't know what i did to deserve all of this.....i thought i paid for my mistakes when you had that accident....i thought that was my punishment.....  
C: What mistakes...? (reading gossip girl, he knows what Blair did to him....with nate....but because he doesn't have any feelings for her, it didn't bother him, he didn't care)  
B: ...nothing..(looks away, the last thing she needs is to give him a reason to hate her, so she doesn't mention the fact that she cheated)  
C: Lets go. i'll take you home.

Blair follows him out and they get in his limo....on the way to Blair's house.....chuck closes his eyes and tries to think about that night, when he took her virginity....he then thinks back to when they first got together and the first night they spent together as a couple....he remembers telling her at the time that it was the best night of his life.......was it? he tried to make himself feel it again....but he couldn't....he remembers the things he was saying..._"this is amazing...your beautiful, i've never felt like this before, you make me feel worthy, you make me feel human, you make me so happy, no one accepts me or understands me the way you do, i never want this to end, i love you..."_ would he really say those things? Did he really feel that way? Why cant he remember those feelings?

He began feeling guilty that he'd taken something away from Blair, if he had those feelings and if he had loved her, then it meant he'd taken that love away from her.....no wonder she was so hurt, so desperate to make him remember.....he opened his eyes and found his hand on her leg, he could feel her eyes on him so he turned his head towards her....he couldn't help himself....there was something that was taking control of him, something that felt good.

He leaned towards her, closer, he could smell her, it was such a familiar smell, and he liked it. He kissed her gently on her lips, his hand found it's way up her thigh and around her waist, they both knew what was coming, neither of them was going to let this opportunity pass...Blair couldn't even smile, she didn't want to risk feeling happy again just in case she lost him....she felt so safe with him, even though he wasn't himself, not the chuck she was in love with, but he was still chuck and somewhere deep inside she believed that he cared about her.....he kissed her again, but this time it didn't end....she had never felt so satisfied in her life, this was everything she was looking forward to.....the excitement in her bones sent shock-waves through her body as she felt his hands dig in to her, his kisses felt like burning fire and she felt as though she would explode, the feelings they both felt were so intense, he had never had anything like this before. Why it was so good, he had no idea....he'd had good sex before, he'd had it all....but this was different....he could feel something different but he had no idea what it was....had his body longed for this without his mind and heart keeping up pace...? What did his body miss so much that his mind could not remember and his heart wasn't ready to feel? He could barely control what he was doing....he didn't love this woman so why was his body taking control over his senses....he'd never felt so desperate to have sex with anyone before....usually he would just enjoy the moment and look forward to the climax but for some reason he wanted this time to last forever, the kissing had never felt so good before....he didn't care if it lasted all night he knew he could never get tired of this, he might not have known why, but that didn't matter to him....when it was over they noticed that the limo was parked outside Blair's house, they had no idea how long they'd been there....it felt like so long, yet not long enough....Blair didn't want to move away from him, she was afraid to let go...she didn't want to lose him again, ever. He allowed her to remain huddled onto him...he never cared for anyone's feelings but for some reason he didn't want to hurt her's. she kissed his chest and his neck, she knew how much he liked that. For a few minutes he felt uncomfortable, he wanted her to go but didn't know how to say it...but soon he kind of felt that it was nice, he felt comfortable just sitting there with her in his arms and his legs wrapped around her's. It was something different. he'd never felt so close and comfortable with any other woman, except her of course. Nevertheless, was this what he really wanted? Did he really want to take the risk that he'd taken in his past of settling down? He was young...he had freedom while he was alone...he could be a young guy, have fun. He wasn't ready for having a girlfriend. it just wasn't him, Chuck Bass.

C: You should go now.(manoeuvres away from her)  
B: (whispers) what?  
C: You can go.  
B: But......what about....  
C: Just put those on (passes her clothes to her) and go home it's getting late.  
B: But i dont understand....i thought..  
C: There is nothing to understand....just get dressed and go. (looks away from her)  
B: (tears begin to run down her face as she gets dressed) Does this mean...  
C: Nothing.....it means nothing.

Blair gets out of the limo and walks away to her house.  
The limo drives off.

Inside, Chuck is also a bit upset....he feels more lost than ever...and confused...what just happened? He was confused about his feelings, he didn't know what to do....he'd never felt like this before. so lost. so torn between two lives, the life he was living as the play-maker Chuck Bass, or the life he almost walked into before the accident, the committed boyfriend.  
He reflected on what he'd just experienced with Blair...was it more than just sex...? was it just the same as if it were any other girl, or was Blair something different? well he would try and find out....the Chuck Bass way...

C: Driver...back to Victrola.

Meanwhile, Blair, on her return home, orders Dorota to fix her something to eat....comfort eating was her way of dealing with her troubles....it was what she knew best.....it would make her feel better and after all it was just habit now....it was unfortunate because she was aware of the dangers of over eating and then throwing up, but she didn't think it was a problem for her....it was normal..

**Gossip Girl: # What happens in Victrola stays in Victrola....actually let me rephrase that...What Happens in Victrola sometimes carries on after leaving Victrola and then usually ends up back in Victrola! Shame on you Chuck, we thought you had class! You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


	13. Chapter 13 The Curious Case of Blair W

**Episode 13- The Curious Case of Blair Waldorf **

**Gossip Girl: # I don't know about you but this has to be the hottest gossip we've had all year!  
According to our reliable sources, we hear Blair Waldorf's love loss isn't her only problem!  
I'm talking food, fingers, throat and puke! You Know You Love Me xoxo #**

It has been a few days since Blair and Chucks limo ride from Victrola.  
Jenny an Serena are talking at the Humphrey House.

J: i swear, i didn't tell anyone, i've got no reason to!  
S: so how does it end up on Gossip Girl?! If i didn't tell anyone and you didn't then who did?!  
J: I don't know ok! Maybe someone overheard us outside school when i was telling you about when i caught  
Blair in the toilets? I don't know ok, but it wasn't me.  
S: What am i gonna do, she's gonna freak when she hears that everyone knows!  
J: So does this mean...its true? She really is Bulimic?  
D: (Dan comes into room) who's bulimic?  
Serena and Jenny look at each other.  
S: Look Blair has been through a lot lately, she's not well ok, and please id appreciate it if you would just be  
understanding about this. Dan, be nice?  
D: ye cuz she's always real nice to me!  
S: Dan please,this is serious, she's ill. I dont want anyone making it worse by fuelling rumours. Please.  
D: Fine, ill be nice.  
S: Thanks (they kiss)  
J: Ok that's my cue to leave!

Meanwhile...Eleanor has called a Doctor to see Blair.

Blair is in bed. Blair refused to let the doctor any where near her. she locked herself in the bathroom and said she wouldn't get out until he left. So Eleanor told him to wait downstairs.  
Blair has been missing school, she recently received a letter from Constance Billiard saying she was very behind in her work and the school were not going to send any of her references to Yale until she completed her work. But that was the least of her worries. She'd been used by Chuck Bass once more. The man she loved. He'd actually used her. She couldn't believe it. Not only that but everything she'd been through lately it just all toppled down after that night. Her stomach kept turning inside her as if it were suffocated. Her mother knew the bulimia had returned. it was becoming more serious than anyone would have imagined.

Blair didn't care about the physical side of what was happening to her, of curse because otherwise she would have seen the doctor.

All she could think about was the fact that she thought she'd won Chuck back for a moment. in his limo. but no. he'd just used her again. How could he. it killed her. Why couldn't he see how much she longed for him. She was certain, that, when they were making love, she was certain that he was doing it out of love, the way he'd looked into her eyes, the way he held her and touched her, the way he kissed her so passionately and gently, the way he handled her with such care and gentleness. the way he'd held her afterwards, just stroking her leg and arms, the way his eyes rolled when she touched him and kissed his neck...it was real, she knew it, but at least she thought it was, but to him it may have been nothing....it was so easy for him to tell her to go...he used her.

She was even more sure of it, because the next day she saw the pictures of him on Gossip Girl, taken at least an hour after he'd dropped her home, he was the same old Bass, covered in women at Victrola. she could never get over him this time.

Dorota was at her bedside, begging her to say something, begging her to tell her what was wrong.  
Eventually a few words came out...

B: He used to love me.....he wanted to spend his life with me....and now...he barely remembers.  
Dt: Miss Blair...you must see the Doctor...you are very ill....you will get worse...your eating disorder..  
B: (gets up and throws the pillow at dorota) I have no eating disorder!!!!

Blair becomes violent and starts screaming and throwing things at Dorota, Eleanor enters the room along with the butler, Blair continues to throw things as Eleanor and Dorota try to restrain her, but Blair is frantic, she is screaming at them her words aren't making any sense. Eleanor shouts to the butler to call the doctor.

The Doctor returned to Blair's bedroom. Blair was still quite aggressive and wouldn't let anyone near her, every time someone tried to get close she would become violent.  
Eleanor had also called Serena thinking she may be able to help calm Blair down. Serena entered the room and was shocked at the state Blair was in, her hair was a mess, her face looked 30 years older than it should, her eyes were blown up and bright red, she was a mess. Serena almost had tears in her eyes, but she had to stay strong, even though it killed her to see her best friend like this. She walked up to her, but Blair threw a fist at her, Serena fell backwards, but got back up again, by now Blair was again screaming at all of them to leave her alone and to get out, she didn't want anyone interfering with her life, she didn't want anyone anywhere near her. Two more Doctors appeared at the bedroom door and helped the other doctor restrain Blair, she was crying and screaming but after a few moments gave up her struggle and was led away by the Doctors out of the house and in a vehicle.

After half an hour or so, they arrived at their destination. The Ostroff centre.

**Gossip Girl: # Look's like someone called a doctor...? or is that a shrink? We hear all's not well at the Waldorf residence...does this have anything to do with our tip off from last night from Victrola which showed us photographic proof of Queen B acting more like Georgina Sparks?! Keep us updated readers im dying for more info!! xoxo #**

Later on.

Nate and Vanessa are at school, Serena comes in, she's late.

N: Hey where were you? Your late.  
S: (starts to sob) I ....was with Blair....i didnt think it could get any worse.....she....went crazy....she attacked me! and apparently i wasn't the only one, Dorota and Eleanor had furniture thrown at them!  
V: What!? What happened? I thought she was just upset....  
S: It's more than just being upset.....it's gone so far....there are so many things wrong with her....i just dont know what to do any more......i cant say too much, she wouldn't like me telling everyone the details.....im just worried about her.  
N: Of course you dont have to tell us everything....just let us know what happens.  
S: Shes at the Ostroff centre....she was admitted this morning, forcefully, they had to get Eleanor to sign some forms or something to keep her there....they said they were going to put her on a program or something....to help her get better.....shes not psycho! she doesn't need to be in that place!  
N: Oh God, how did it come to this.  
S: Your best friend is responsible for this! How could he let it come to this! does he have any idea what he's done!  
N: Hey thats not fair ok, i know he hasn't been there for her recently but it aint his fault.  
S: She doesn't need to be in that place! Its not right! she just needs us, her friends and family, to just talk to her and be there for her. She wants.....she wants chuck. that's all she's ever wanted.....you know, she blamed herself for everything, for their breakup, the accident, him forgetting everything....and what hurt her the most was the fact that he remember everything except her. that wasn't fair on her. she loves him so much, all she ever wanted was for him to love her back, she doesn't ...(stops as she realises Nate and Vanessa looking at something behind her she turns around, its Chuck, she gets up to leave) Chuck....i hope your happy.

Serena walks away.

C: What's her problem?  
N: ummm...Blair had some sort of breakdown...shes been sent to the Ostroff centre and they probably wont let her out until they think she's better.....but knowing that place, if she didn't go in psycho she'll definitely come out psycho.  
C: When did this happen.  
V: This morning. apparently Serena thinks they've made a mistake.  
N: Well for as long as i've known Blair.....she was always quite insecure....but i never would have thought she was Ostroff material.

Later on that afternoon, Chuck decided to go home and have an early night. Lying in his bed.. all he could think about was Blair. The other night. he felt guilty that she was locked up in some institute because of him. was it because of him?

There is a knock at his door. Dorota comes in.

C: You? Your Blair's.....ummm maid right? What do you want.  
Dt: To show you something. I hear you lost your memory. in the accident. This might make you remember something important....your feelings for Blair. (she hands him a note, he is reluctant to take it so she leaves it on his bed.) She was right, you are different now. She just wanted to make your dreams comes true. one of those dreams was....her.

Dorota leaves. it takes Chuck a few minutes to have the courage to read the note. He opens it and reads it.

_"Waldorf,_

I have granted your wish to wake up every morning and see the painting on your ceiling.  
Now grant my wish to wake up every morning and see you next to me.

Chuck"

He knows exactly where the note is from....he remembers exactly when he gave it to her and why. He falls back onto his bed and thinks back to that day....the day he confessed his love to her. He tries to imagine how he must have felt. Was that really his wish? To wake up next to her each day? He wasn't sure. But it was too late now anyway. She was in some institute and he wasn't sure what he wanted. He picked up the note again and got rid of it. It was the easy way out....to just ignore it.

Serena is at the Humphrey house. She is with Dan and Jenny. It's the day after Blair was admitted into the Ostroff centre and S, D and J are getting ready to go to school.

S: I have a pretty good idea who was behind the Bulimia leak.  
J: Who?  
S: Blair doesn't have many enemies, so the only people i can think of who would want to expose something like that on Blair.....are the Blair wannabes!  
J: Isabel and Penelope?  
S: And bloody Nelli Yuki!  
J: But how would they find out...?  
S: I remember seeing Nelli at the steps when me and you were talking the other day....it must have been her, she must have heard us and told the others......i just dont understand how sick people must be to want to spread something like that! Do they have any idea how much trouble they've caused Blair!? If they think they're going to get away with this then they are bloody wrong!  
D: Firey! I like it!  
S: NO Dan im serious....i'm going to get them back!  
J: Sounds good to me!  
S: Really..?  
J: Ye it's been a long time coming....they need to be grounded!  
S: Well....then lets show them who's boss!  
J: So you want me to help you?  
S: Yeh of course...! Dan are you in?  
D: Oh hallelujah....my dream of playing revenge games with high school airheads is finally becoming a reality...  
S: Dan! Pleeeease.....for me (makes a sad face)  
D: What do i need to do!  
S: Think of a plan!  
D: Great....on the way to school.  
S: Yey (Serena and jenny both smile)

They leave for school and think up a plan to get revenge on the wannabes.

Later that day in school.

the plan...  
setting them up against each other into posting bitchy things about each other on gossiping. so in the end they break up.

Lil J approaches Nelli Yuki.

J: Hey Nelli.  
Ne: Ummm hi.  
J: I heard about...you know....how isabel and Penelope are discharging you from the clique.  
Ne: What! They're throwing me out? How do you know!?  
J: You mean they haven't told you yet? Ooop...ummmm I thought they already told you...im so sorry....wait...you cant tell them i told you....it would ruin everything!  
Ne: But they cant throw me out! i haven't done anything!  
J: Exactly....thats the reason...they dont think you're worthy...you just need to prove them wrong.  
Ne: But how?  
J: Well...Penelope is the one who made the decision to out you....but i know the perfect way to make sure you stay in.  
Ne: But why would you want to help me...?  
J: Well...you see....if they throw you out...they're going to want a replacement and i know i'm on their radar....but there is no way i want to join them...and if they ask me to join and i refuse it's going to cause an uproar....so if you stay they wont need me to join and everyone is happy..  
Ne: But that doesn't make sense why would..(is interrupted)  
J: Shhh, dont ask too many questions....about the plan to prove your worthy...i know exactly what Penelope would be impressed with!  
Ne: What?  
J: You have to prove that your better than Isabel....you need some dirt on her...its the perfect plan...find dirt on Isabel and post it on Gossip Girl but make sure everyone knows it was you...you'll want Penelope to know it was you so she knows she cant lose talent like you.  
Ne: You really think that will work?  
J: Nelli...im 100% sure...you just have to do it right now...before Penelope decides to tell you your out......go (nudges Nelli) go..do it now...make the post.

Nelli runs off to do what Jenny said. Jenny goes off to find Isabel....When she finds her, she sits her down...

J: Hi Isabel...are you ok now?  
Is: Ok? Why wouldn't i be.  
J: Ummm i heard about the break up.  
Is: What break up?  
J: About how Penelope didn't think you were cut out for being one of her friends.  
Is: What are you talking about?  
J: Wait a minute....you dont know....so they haven't told you?  
Is: Told me what?  
J: Oh my gosh im so sorry....i didnt mean to open my big mouth.....well i may as well warn you now....I over heard Penelope telling Nelli that she had decided she wanted to replace you....something about you not being good enough....she said that Nelli's place was safe because she was more bitchy....but you...you hadn't done enough to prove yourself....  
Is: Omg! they're throwing me out! omg what am i going to do! They cant do that can they...!  
J: Well they can actually....unless...  
Is: Unless what...?  
J: Unless you prove your better than Nelli...you have to prove your more bitchy than her...listen up i have a plan...

Jenny proceeds to convince Isabel to do the same thing she told Nelli to do....Isabel's target is Nelli.

Meanwhile Serena is talking to someone outside school.

S: So do you have anything?  
Stranger: Yeh, you wont believe what i found out....juicy stuff!  
S: Oh my Gosh tell me!  
Stranger: Penelope is having an affair with her step-dads brother...who is married and has kids!  
S: Omg grose! that's disgusting!  
Stranger: Ye, you should see him...he's at least 50....or maybe 40....but here's some pictures ill send them to your phone now.  
S: Omg your the best! i cant wait to finish this off! it's going to be crazy! Everyone at school is going to love this!  
Stranger: Wait (gets something out of his pocket) I even stole a love letter she wrote to him.....look!  
S: Wow...you did a great job!

Serena takes the new found information and meets Jenny at school, they sit in front of a computer and begin writing their Gossip Girl post about Penelope....when finished they put Isabel and Nelli's names at the bottom of the post to make it look like it was written by them and then they wait for Isabel and Nelli's posts to appear on the Gossip Girl Site.  
After about half an hour all three posts are up on Gossip Girl. So Personal secrets, true secrets, about Nelli, Isabel and Penelope are on Gossip Girl and worst of all, the posts are written by themselves...this should cause chaos!

In the school yard...news travels fast and the three stooges finally come face to face...Serena and Jenny are also there along with most of the school.

P: How could you....you bitches!  
Is: us!? you wanted me out!  
Ne: You? I dont think so you wanted me out!  
Is: You shut up! how could you tell everyone about my family going bankrupt that was a secret!  
Ne: So you told everyone about my granddad's toy-boy boyfriend!  
Is: So! Your a grass! there's nothing wrong with being poor! ok! at least my granddad isn't a paedophile!  
P: Shut up both of you! Your both as bad as each other i cant believe i considered you my friends! i told you about Alan in privacy i cant believe you betrayed my trust! i hate you!

They continue to argue and push each other around, they start cat fighting but a few bystanders pull them apart...Serena and Jenny are watching and laughing!  
The three girls run away in their own directions to laughter amongst their peers. everyone is jeering them and shouting obscene names relating to the secrets that have been exposed.

S: Looks like Gossip Girl can come in handy after all!  
J: Yay! bless Gossip Girl!  
S: (they both laugh) Well that's our job done. Lets get out of here. I want to go visit Blair.  
J: Ye lets go.....that was probably the best fun i've had in a long time!  
S: Same here!

They walk off.

**Gossip Girl: # I suspect foul play...!?! Since when did the wannabe threesome get so evil? And without their Queen's permission...oh sorry i forgot the Queens in rehab! No one likes a scandal quite like me!  
Bankruptcy, Toy Boys and Paedophiles!....looks like these three Upper East-siders have more issues between them than your ears can handle! You Know You Love Me xoxo Gossip Girl #**


	14. Chapter 14 The UnUsual Suspects

**Episode 14- The Un-Usual Suspects **

**Gossip Girl: # Still no sign of recovery or release for Miss Waldorf and it looks like the Queen B crown is up for grabs....by the way we've recieved some suspicious reports of Chuck and Nate sneaking around....seems like they're up to no good...! Comon Gossiper's give me something concrete! xoxo #**

It has been two days. Serena has been visiting Blair as much as she could but visiting has been restricted by  
the centre.

Blair was begging the doctors to let her out, begging her mother to get her out of there. She tried to convince them that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was better. But of course, she wasn't. She was suffering from bulimia, and according to initial observations made by doctors she was showing signs of depression.

But she wanted to get out. She hated the thought of everyone thinking she was crazy, Blair Waldorf the psychopath!  
It drove her crazy. But she knew deep down that she wasn't going to get out of there. Not for a long time.  
Her life was over, she'd lost everything, her freedom, her friends, her love. She'd lost Yale.  
There was no chance she'd catch up on her work now, Yale would never accept her! It was over.  
All because of one mistake, her whole life came crashing down. She knew it was time to think ahead.  
She had to prove to them that she was going to get better, she would get out of this place eventually, she could go to Yale after next year, she would fix herself and prove that she could change. But she knew it wouldn't be easy. In fact it would be impossible for her to do it alone. After her reputation as a bulimic, Yale would never accept her. She had no control over the bulimia, she had no idea how she'd recover. She lay down on the bed and couldn't stop the tears running down her face, no one else was there...she was all alone. She could finally cry.

Dan Serena and Vanessa are at the Humphrey house. Serena is really upset about Blair, she has just returned from visiting her and is worried that things are going to keep getting worse, especially since Eleanor has told her that Constance Billiard are holding back her application too Yale and it means Blair will miss out on her dream. She is also more concerned about Blair's love for Chuck, there seems to be no signs of Blair getting over him and no signs of Chuck remembering his love for Blair. Dan and Vanessa try to assure Serena that Blair will get better and that the Ostroff centre is the best place for her now. But Serena is adamant that Blair doesn't belong there. She knows Blair better than anyone and she is sure that what Blair needs is to be with the people that love and care about her. But she knows that legally, Blair has no chance of getting out of there until she completes her rehabilitation program, which is contracted for a minimum of 8 months. Any her stay can be extended for longer than that due to the seriousness of her eating disorder and alledged mental health problems, which Serena totally rejects.

S: There is no way that she's crazy! I know her! she just needs to get out of there. Eleanor needs to get her out of there! I want her out!  
V: Look even if she got out, they'd put her straight back in again....she has to be in there for atleast those 8 months. If she tried to get out it would just strengthen their case for keeping her in there.  
D: Babe, there's nothing we can do other than wait for her to get better. It's for the best.  
S: I cant believe it....this is all Chuck's fault!  
V: It's not his fault Serena.....It was a combination of things....i'm probably as much to blame for this as he is...  
S: No, they could have recovered from the break up....it's the ignorance after the accident...if he wanted to remember he would, he's just afraid of losing his freedom to be....himself...a self-conceited pig!...In fact i need to speak to him...(gets up to leave)

Dan attempts to stop her but she goes to see Chuck at his house. He isnt there so she goes to Victrola....she finds him.

S: I was looking for you.....so stupid of me to try your house first...i should have known this is your first home. your sick.  
C: And it's nice to see you to.  
S: How can you come to this place...while she's......she's in that centre!  
C: I assume your talking about Blair...?  
S: You have no soul do you!  
C: Calm down, i was called here for business....not pleasure....i just had to sign some documents...i was leaving....  
S: Really...? I find that hard to believe.  
C: Well the limo is waiting outside.....so if you haven't got anything productive to say....then excuse me (he walks past her she follows him outside to the limo)  
S: Do you not even feel the least bit guilty?  
C: About what?  
S: You know what im talking about! The way you've neglected Blair...it drove her crazy! She already had her eating disorder and everyhting that happened with you guys it spiralled the Bulimia out of control....the accident...she spent day and night in the hospital with you....she held your hand the whole way through....she blamed herself! She was elated to hear that you'd woken up and then you lost your memory and it broke her heart that you'd forgotton her!  
C: that..(interrupted)  
S: An even if you couldn't remember her..you could have had the least bit of compassion and gone easy on her.....you knew how much she loved you and you didnt even attempt to empathise with that...you treated her with disrespect and now look how things turned out! Shes locked up in the Ostroff centre....she doesnt even need to be in there! And now she cant get out because you know what they say....once you go Ostr-OFF you never go back ON, shes going to go crazy in there! And it's your fault! YOu could have stopped all this...if you had just been there for her...! And i bet you dont even care....you wont even think about her...or visit her....because your......Chuck Bass.  
C: I only (interrupted)  
S: I dont want to hear it! (walks off)

Later on that day. Chuck is in his limo. Gets a text from Nate.

Nate Text: I got it...she believed every word & it's sorted!  
Chuck Text: Gr8. Meet me in 20 mins...i'll get the others.  
Nate Text: Good luck!

A week later.

Ostroff centre. It's past midnight and Blair is in her room. She opens her window and looks out of it, she can see the moon and feel the fresh air stroke her face, she smiles. the window is big enough for her to get out. She knows that becasue she's escaped from there a couple of times when she first got there. the centre is only a three story building so it's only a small jump from the window to the ground. They built it that way becasue the previous building was notorious for suicide jumpers from the roof of the old 15 story building. The times she had escaped from the window she'd realised there was no where to go, there were security fences all around and barbed wire she'd need a very large plier to get throught that fence and the Ostroff staff were very careful of leaving dangerous tools lying around particularly in case patients harmed themselves or others. The staff acted like they cared but she knew that they didn't. They were friendly. In fact there was a male trainee who seemed pretty nice. David. He always came and checked up on her, had a chat and just kept her company. One of the other nurses thought he was quite smitten for her. Blair had become used to being in this place. She has given up on getting out and realised that it was going to be a long haul...she'd just have to deal with it.

She lies back down on her bed. She closes her eyes and has flashbacks to the good times in her life. She often does this, where she'll close her eyes and thing about the good times just to make herself happy, but her good memories always get wiped away by the bad ones....and there always seemed to be more bad memories. Because that was her life. Bad.

Her eyes are slightly ajar...flicking open now and again...she start seeing faces....all the people in her life who have come and gone....one that stands out....Chuck. She can see it so clearly....his eyes....his smile...those lips....they were almost speakung to her....she could even imagine his sweet voice calling her name......it seemed so real......she felt him breathing on her.....she could feel someone pulling her shoulders....her eyes opened fully now, she could see that she wasn't imagining things...he was really there....Chuck was standing infront of her....saying something....she was confused...she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not...

B: (whispers) Chuck....? Is that.....really you...?  
C: (smiles) Ye it's me.  
B: How.....did you....(interrupted)  
C: Sshhh, keep your voice down....thats not important right now.....im getting you out of here (walks around the room, gathering her things)  
B: (is fully awake now, gets off her bed) What? What do you mean....how?  
C: Sshhh, dont worry, i have a plan....trust me (walks to her and holds her face in his hands) Do you trust me....?  
B: (smiles) Of course...i..(interrupted)  
C: Then just do what i say....get all you things and put them in your bag.....then throw them carefully out of the window...after that we'll climb out too.  
B: But we cant....i've tried theres security everywhere...the fences...  
C: Im here aren'rt I? I came through the window, carved a whole through the fence....we're going out the way i came in....  
B: But...they'll find me...i cant go home....  
C: Ssshhh...i told you i have a plan....and you said you trusted me.....? (she nods) then lets go....throw the bag.....

Blair picks her bag and goes to the window....she is about to throw it when she sees Nate outside below her window....

B: Oh my Gosh Nate? what are you...  
N: Hey Blair....throw me you things.....  
B: (she smiles and throws her things) I dont believe this! (she turns to Chuck)  
C: Well believe this..(holds her face in his hand and gently kisses her on the lips)  
B: (they smile at eachother, Blair has tears running down her face and Chuck wipes them away) I.....missed you..  
C: (smiles and cuddles her) I missed you too. and im so sorry for everything......right now we have to go....we can talk later....ok?

Blair nods and Chuck instructs her to climb out first. Once they are both out, Nate hugs Blair. Nate leads Chuck and Blair to the fence where an opening has been cut out for them....they manage to escape from the Ostroff Centre and come to the road. in the distace a jeep is parked up. Their get away vehicle.

Once they get to the jeep, Blair is shocked by what she sees.  
Waiting in the Jeep, are Serena, Dan and Vanessa, Vanessa is in the drivers seat.

S: (jumps out the car and hugs Blair tightly) Oh my God B! I love you to bits!  
B: (crying) I love you too! What are you all doing here!  
S: We knew we had to get you out....when Chuck and Nate came to me and told me their plan i was shocked becasue it was crzy! But i couldn't leave you in there!  
N: It was Chuck's idea....  
D: And im just here for the fun of it...  
V: I provided the get away vehicle! Welcome back.  
D: Ye...nice to have you back Blair. Now i suggest you all get in and we get this thing on the road.  
V: Time for phase four!  
B: Whats phase four?  
N: Get in and we'll tell you everything.

Serena, Nate, Blair and Chuck get in the car, Vanessa begins to drive. Chuck is sitting on the left to Blair, Serena on Blairs Right behind the driver seat, Nate is at the back and Dan in the front passenger seat next to Vanessa the driver.)

S: Ok maybe we should start with phase 1!

Blair looks intrigued to hear about their plan.

N: Ok so phase 1 was me and Chuck....Chucks idea....

Nate picks up a file from behind his seat. Hands it to Blair and she opens it. She flicks through the documents and is surprised to see what it there.

N: Every reference....in full detail....in fact i think you'll have the best portfolio out of everyone applying to Yale this year.  
B: (in tears) Oh my gosh....i cant belive it....how....how on earth did you get this...  
C: With the help of Headmistress Queller...  
N: More like blackmail...! (they laugh)  
C: I'd say bribery.  
N: Basically, let's just say a bit of dirt on someone can make them do whatever you ask!  
S: You have dirt on headmistress Quellar!?  
D: I dont even want to know!  
N: Then it was just a matter of waiting for her to put together your portfolio and send off your application.....Chuck helped her with that...  
C: Not that she had much of a choice!  
B: But all of my work...i had so much work missing....  
N: Thats phase 2.

Dan holds out another couple of files to Blair who looks through them and finds all of the work she had not done....

D: I'm always happy to help.  
B: Wait a minute...all of this....Dan? You did this?  
D: Guilty...  
B: Oh my Gosh....i dont believe it....you did my assignments for me...!  
D: Well we couldn't let Chuck do them....we actually needed you to pass! (they all laugh...even Chuck!) and Vanessa helped me out to, we worked on them together...  
B: omg! (she leans forward and hugs Dan and touches V's arm!) Thank you so much, both of you! I was wrong about you, Dan.....im sorry...and Serena...i approve, you can date him.  
S: (laughs) Aaaw yay! You like Dan!  
D: And all the work has been graded and put on to your portfolio....so it's as if you didnt miss a day of school.  
S: B! Your going to Yale! You'll definately get in! Your application has been sent and i'm expecting a phonecall from the Deen to arrange an interview for you any day now!

They both get excited and hug.

B: I don't believe this...im in shock....really guys i never thought.....(she crys and Serena cuddles her) I never knew you cared.  
N: Well what are friends for?  
S: And you didnt deserve to be locked up in that place. Your not Ostroff material! Which brings me on to Phase 3. The great escape!  
D: That was mainly Nate and Chuck, and Vanessa with the transport, we needed her jeep, i mean could you really imagine us speeding away in Chuck's limo?!!  
B: (laughs) So how did you do it?  
N: Chuck paid off an employee to tone down on security tonight so that we didnt get spotted. Me and Dan cut through the fence while Chuck moon-bathed on the bonnet of the car...(interrupted)  
C: I was preparing myself....mentally. (they laugh)  
N: So, when the opening was big enough for us to fit through we came and got you out.  
B: (looks into Chuck's eyes) I thought.....i was dreaming when i saw you....you were the last person i expected to see....and all of this...getting me out of there (sobs, chuck holds her in his arms) i never thought you'd come through for me...  
C: Hey (picks her head up and wipes her tears away) i've been an idiot....a big one....and im sorry....i...needed a kick up the backside...and i got one...funnily enough from Dorota! But more importantly...that night...in my limo...it meant something....it's after that when i realised how i really felt....once i knew that i needed you with me....i wasn't going to let anyone take you away from me....no one can break us now...and i'm going to make it up to you i promise....all the hurt...the pain....i'll make it better....(he kisses her) We'll talk later, when we're alone...(he kisses her again)  
B: I missed you so much...  
C: I missed you to...and i missed this....holding you...kissing you (they giggle and kiss again)  
S: Aaaaw i missed it too! (she pats Chucks leg) Im so glad you finally saw sense.....you have no idea how relieved i was when you and Nate told me about this plan....but i was so happy that you realised your feelings for Blair and that you came through for her! You have no idea how happy i am!  
B: (her and chuck are in eachothers arms) When they realise that im gone...they'll come after me....they'll send me back ....I dont want to go back...  
S: Thats phase 4....Vanessa how long?  
V: Not long now...5 minutes or so.  
S: We're going to the train station. Yo wont be going home tonight...nor will you be coming to my house..or chucks....you'r going to Connecticut, Chuck already has a place sorted and i've got a load of your things packed ready to sent you off! And it's perfect because you can get settled there and when it comes to going to Yale...you wont be too far away! It;l be like your new home, and no one knows where you'll be except us....so they'll never find you....and when you want to visit Eleanor you can come unannounced...and im sure once Eleanor sees your better she wont have an issue with you running away....and you will get better because this is your first step to recovery.  
B: But i....i've never lived anywhere away from home before on my own....i dont know if i can do it...  
C: Your not doing it alone...im moving with you...  
B: (surprised look on her face) You are?  
C: What? Did you really think i was going to let you out of my sight again? (they cuddle and kiss) I've sorted it all out...we have our own place and extra room for when these guys want to come an stay and visit...  
N: Ye, we'll be visiting all the time....you wont be able to get rid of us.  
S: Ye, B...you dont have to worry about not seeing us again...and hey when we start at Yale, it wont be a problem anyway.  
B: So, im moving to Connecticut..  
C: We're moving to Connecticut. (they smile at each other)  
B: What about school, i haven't even finished school yet...not properly...  
S: Oh dont worry, when Chuck and Nate were taking care of your Yale application they took care of that too.  
B: How?  
C: You shouldn't ask too many questions....(he laughs) i'll tell you all about it on the train.  
D: So thats the story of how us, the unlikely ally's worked together to help out a friend.  
S: Ye, and i think we all did a great job....look at us...the plan was flawless and executed perfectly!  
V: And we are at the station.  
S: Oh no....time to say goodbye!

They come to a standstill. they all get out of the car and gather together.

N: So, it's the end of the road for us guys...... and a new beginning for Chuck and Blair.  
S: I know....im soooo sad....im gonna miss you babe (she hugs Blair who is crying)  
B: Im going to miss you too....i wish it didnt have to be like this.  
V: Hey everything happens for a reason....at least now you and Chuck are a lot stronger than before.  
Blair turns to Vanessa.  
B: Hey, im really sorry for judging you. your a nice person and im gratefull for all of your help. it means a lot to me.  
V: No problem....i owed you...after the trouble i caused....im sorry for giving you the wrong idea...(they smile and hug)  
B: Friends?  
V: Sure...friends (they hug again)  
Blair turns to Dan.  
D: Hi.  
B: (laughs) Oh Dan...your wit never ceases to amaze me....(laughs again) but really...your a great guy and you proved that today....after what you've done for me...my work....you have no idea how grateful i am...you've made my Yale dream come true and i'll never forget your part in this....(she hugs him) and im sorry for judging you and for criticising you all the time...i never really had anything against you....  
D: Ye i know....it was just friendly banter...it's ok....im glad your ok.  
B: (smile) thanks....and you better treat Serena right or you'll have me to answer to! (they all laugh) as much as it makes me cringe to say this....but Daniel Humphrey im going to miss you. (they laugh)  
D: Well im sure it wont be long before we see each other again, unfortunately! (they laugh)  
Blair turns to Nate. She starts to cry and Nate has tears in his eyes too.  
N: Hey, (he hugs her) stop it.....it's not goodbye ok....its see you soon...hey...look at me (she looks at him still crying) Im so glad your ok....i was worried about you...we all were...and your out now...starting over...this time things will be different...they'll be better you just have to be strong...  
Blair still crying, Serena is also in tears. Chuck is saying his goodbyes to Vanessa Dan and Nate.  
B: Im so sorry.....you were a good friend to me and .....i'll never forget how you helped me....thankyou for being there for me...  
N: Sssshh...it's ok.....hey...cheer up....im going to come visit you soon...and im telling you now...your going to have a house warming party and your going to invite us all to connecticut ok!  
B: Of course! Im going to miss....just being here in Manhattan...with you guys....im going to miss it all....i feel like im leaving my whole life behind. (turns to Serena and bursts into tears again, so does Serena)  
S: Hey stop it...your making me cry now too! your not going away for long....i'm gonna be joining you soon...we're going to go Yale together remember! and you only a train journey away...we'l see eachother all the time! Shopping sprees, breakfast at tiffanies, gossiping on the steps of the met...torchering freshman! (they both laugh through the tears)  
B: I feel like im leaving it all behind.  
S: It was going to happen one day.  
B: I always dreamed we'd do it together...me and you Blair and Serena...we do everything together...im going to miss it.  
S: (hugs her again, in tears, then turns to Chuck) If you ever do anything to hurt my girl again, i swear i will kill you!  
C: I know...you've killed before(i.e referring to the murder of peter, season 1)....(everyone looks shocked) ooops....sorry i..didnt mean that...  
S: Seriously Chuck....she is the most amazing woman you will ever know...dont ruin it...you better make her happy.  
C: Dont worry S, things will be different this time....everything will be perfect and Blair will be happier than ever. i promise.  
Serena and Chuck hug.  
S: Im actually going to miss you Chuck. Your charm, your wit, the evil plots to ruin peoples lives....im going to miss having both of you around! And i always wanted to see you two together as a couple, because seeeing you two happy made me so happy!  
C: You will see us again....we're not too far away. You can visit any time.  
B: And we can visit you too!  
D: The train is here...make it fast.  
B: Oh my Gosh....(looks to Chuck) is this it...are we going...?  
C: (picks up the bags) Ye ...this is it. Lets go. (he turns to look at the train....it has stopped and they're just a few steps away from their new life.)  
Blair hugs everyone once more and Chuck also says his final goodbyes. they walk through the checkpoint and the others watch as they see Chuck and Blair dissapear into the train. Dan is cuddling Serena who is crying. A few moments later, the train moves off and the others get back into the jeep.  
The journey home is a quite one but deep down everyone is just happy that things worked out, particularly for Blair.

Later that night, in their new home, Chuck and Blair have unpacked after returning from dinner. They finally decide to go to bed, they want an early night so that they can talk.  
Chuck is already in bed and Blair joins him. The moonlight sparkles through the window and the lights are turned off, but they are both visible to each other.

B: It's finally over.  
C: No, (he pulls her towards him and wraps his arms and legs around her) this is just the beginning....(they kiss)  
B: What happened Chuck....why did you come back to me?  
C: (short silence) ever since i got out of the hospital......i...began to remember things....the memories they would pop up all the time, in my dreams, during the day....i wasn't sure if they were real or not....  
B: Why didnt you tell me..?  
C: I was....afraid....  
B: Of what?  
C: I didnt know what i wanted....whether i wanted to remember 'us' or whether i just wanted to have fun and stay single.....i just wasn't sure if i wanted to tie myself down......and i didnt actually remember my feelings for you...i had flashbacks of the times we spent together but i couldn't recreate the feelings and emotions...i couldn't pretend that i remembered the love i had for you...  
B: What about now?  
C: Now is different.....after that night....in the car....i had a great time....it was a revelation....i'd never felt like that before....well actually no....it made me realise that i had felt like that before....the last time we'd slept together...before the accident....it made me realise that i missed you....i know i said that i wasnt sure if i wanted to have a proper girlfriend...but that night i realised that you were the one who changed me in the first place...i must have loved you to have wanted to spend the rest of my life with you....when i heard you'd been admitted into Ostroff...i didnt know what i had lost....i wanted to do something but i didnt know what to do....should i ignore it, should i visit you, should i admit that i had feelings for you...but i chose to ignore it becasue i couldn't admit it to myself....  
B: Admit what?  
C: That i had feelings for you.....thats where Dorota comes into the story! (they both giggle)  
B: What did she do?  
C: She came to see me.....she showed me a note that i wrote to you when i first fell in love with you. thats when i knew that i couldn't let that wish go unfulfilled....after that i just wanted to hold you again, like i did in the car...i wanted to feel that way again....and i want to feel the way i did before the accident.  
B: Angry and betrayed?  
C: What?  
B: I cheated on you.....i thought you'd cheated on me with Vanessa and i tried to get back at you by kissing Nate...when you found out you hated me.  
C: (short silence) I know about all that.....and...  
B: (almost in tears) and?  
C: ..........and i dont care...(he kisses her) It's in the past.....  
B: But i caused you so much pain...and the accident that was because of me!  
C: Ssshh (kisses her) i caused you much more pain and im going to make it up to you...and dont you dare blame your self for the accident....it wasn't your fault at all....none of that matters anymore....only this matters....(he kisses her) I want to make things right....starting now...(they kiss)  
B: (in tears) I missed you so much...i was so scared that id lost you for good.  
C: You wont lose me again.....hey (puts his hand on her face) Three Words Eight Letters...  
B:....Say it....and i'm your's...  
C: I Love You...(kisses her)  
B: Chuck..(in tears) I love you too. I love you so much...(they kiss and begin to have sex)

This was the moment they had both been longing for....just to be reunited once more. Everything they had been through....it seemed so irrelevant now....they had come through it all....in one piece. They were finally together. The Chuck and Blair that once clashed as high school frenemies, then through the games they played they found a friend in one another....a comfort zone they both shared...the comfort that led to affection and love....the love that made them both happy like they had never been happy before, the way no one else could ever make them happy....that was the deep intimacy they felt for each other ...the same intimacy they share once more, even after the agony they experienced, the separation, the pain. They were finally able to reconcile and be together. Blair was able to have have her saviour with her, to hold her, to care for her, to protect and look after her, to love her truly. She would never feel insecure again, she would never feel the lack of control over her life which led to so many problems like the Bulimia, she would never feel rejected and unloved again. And Chuck, he would never be lonely again, he would never feel lost and confused, he would have a companion for life, he would have someone there when he woke up every morning and came home everyday...something he's never had before, all the lonely nights, he would have someone there to care for him, to tell him he was special and that he was worth it, someone to be proud of him, someone who relied and depended on him, someone who made him feel as though his life was worth living, someone who truly loved him. They would enjoy this time more than ever because this was the moment their lives began....throughout their lives they had never felt true happiness and now that they had found each other they could finally create their own happiness together, without feeling lost. They could set the foundations for a good life and eventually have their own family and work hard for their own future. That was all they both needed. Love. And they knew their love would always get them through anything. Because they were soul mates. _They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck._

**Gossip Girl: # Aaaaw! Looks like a happy ending after all....well all good things come to an end right? I'm not so sure how long the euphoria will last....but for now Gossip Girl is signing off and hoping that you've enjoyed the ride...I know i have! Feel free to leave your comments and goodbyes, You Know You Love Me xoxo Your One and Only Gossip Girl! **

* * *

**A.N. **  
As You can probably guess this was **THE FINALE**!!!!  
The last episode of Chair Tales, I have really enjoyed writing these episodes and have loved sharing them with Gossip Girl fans!  
GOODBYE & THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING and just to remind you the sequel will be posted soon...it is much much better than this, it is also written as episodes rather than chapters so it will again be in script format but has added description too so much more twists and turns to come!.....XOXO


End file.
